


The Rise and Fall of David and Maddie

by moonlightingstranger



Category: Moonlighting (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightingstranger/pseuds/moonlightingstranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened to David and Maddie after David's affair with Annie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise and Fall of David and Maddie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or TV Fandom and I make no money from this story.

Maddie felt as if she was walking to her execution as she walked down the hall to her lawyers' office. She slowed her steps in a futile attempt to put off the inevitable. Her heart felt like a stone in her chest yet her eyes were dry. She had cried enough tears in the last few weeks to fill an ocean. How had it come to this she thought? Her mind flashed back to that last bitter fight with David. They had been at each other's throats since the situation with her cousin Annie. How could David sleep with her married cousin? And instead of being sorry David had seemed like he thought it was no big deal. No big deal? Didn't he realize he had shattered her heart in a million tiny pieces? Well, obviously he didn't care.  
She remembered they had been in her office, it was late in the afternoon, they had been working on a tough case in the field that day and they were both tired and cranky. She couldn't remember exactly what asinine comment that David had made or what retort she snapped back at him. She did remember though how he had jumped off the sofa he had been sitting on and pounced at her. "I am tired of you snapping my damn head off every time I open my mouth!" He had told her in a low icy voice she had never heard come out of his mouth before.  
She was taken aback by his tone but found herself mimicking it. "And I am tired of having to listen to your stupid comments all the time!" She had answered him fury evident in her tone. "I am tired of you!"  
He laughed bitterly "You're tired of me?" He shook his head "At least you don't have to worry about me attacking you for no reason. All the frigging time! I'm sick of it!" I'm tired of you"  
"At least I didn't screw your married cousin." The words slipped out of her mouth so fast before she could stop them. Why did it always come back to that? Maybe because David had not shown one bit of remorse for his actions. Maybe cause he had hurt her so deeply at times she felt there was a hole where once her heart had lay. He didn't seem to care about her anymore.  
"So it's back to that? Again? Really Maddie beating a dead horse was never your style." He told her with a mocking lilt in his voice. "You're beginning to repeat yourself." He smirked at her evilly. "Perhaps it's your advanced age."  
Before she could think Maddie lifted her hand and slapped David across the face. She was immediately sorry but remained silent as she stared at him with hatred in her eyes.  
They were standing so close to each other they could feel each other breathing hard. Maddie saw David's hand go up to his face to cover the red hand print that was rapidly appearing. He took a step back from her. "That is the last time you do that." He hissed.  
"You're right!" She hissed back ''Because I want you out of here now!" She started pushing him backwards her hands on his chest "Leave!" Now! Did you hear me David?"  
He pushed her hands away. "Get your hands off of me!"  
"I don't want my hands anywhere near you!" She told him nastily. "You're vile. You repulse me. You should have stayed with Annie you made such a great couple. Two peas in a pod!"  
Really he thought she won't stop! Well, I can't either! "At least Annie made me feel like a man. Not like you who loved what was happening when you were over me under me beside me..."  
Maddie threw him a death glare. How could he be so disgusting and awful to her? Oh no, she thought, he needed to stop now. The whole office was probably getting an earful and she didn't want that. "Addison you're crossing the line. I think you need to shut up."  
He ignored her warning. "Why? Can't handle the truth Maddie? You loved it while we were going at it. Then soon as it was over you always started in with your stupid pacts and crap. Really! Who does that? You know you wanted it. At least, your cousin admitted to me I screwed her great. She didn't want to make any pacts with me." He knew he was being crude. He was way over the line. He knew the whole office was probably getting an earful but he couldn't help it.  
The entire office staff was in fact listening to the fight. They were glued to their seats. No one said a word. Agnes was very worried. Things had been tense for weeks ever since the situation with Miss Hayes cousin and now it looked like things were coming to a head. She had a very bad feeling…  
David went on "You could never admit you loved me. You're the one who told me you wanted to be pals. Not me. Well fine. I moved on. How was I supposed to figure out that my pal wanted to fuck me again? Annie acted like a woman with me not like some prudish teenager. But when I was doing you, you couldn't get enough." His voice rose in a high falsetto to imitate her. "Please David you make me so hot. Please David don't stop." His eyes were mean and spiteful.  
She felt her blood turn to ice at his cold eyes and vicious words. "Enough!" She yelled over him.  
But David was on a roll. "After it was over you were an iceberg but when we were doing it I've never had a more of a bitch in heat than you!"  
That was the last straw. Maddie slapped him a second time. "That's it I told you to get out! We are through, this partnership is through. I will get my lawyers to dissolve it as soon as possible. I can't bear to be in the same room with you anymore. I loathe you."  
David was holding his face, he couldn't believe she had slapped him again. He laughed at her viciously. "You don't have the guts to do it." She looked back at him her blue eyes icy cold. How it come to this? How had they become such strangers; no not strangers, she corrected herself, enemies. "Just watch me do it." She told him vindictively.  
He turned on his heel and left the office. She hadn't seen him since.  
David felt as if his legs had turned to rubber as he walked down the hall to the lawyers' office. He had never actually believed she would go through with the dissolution of their partnership. When he had gotten the papers a couple of days after the fight at Blue Moon he had been shocked. And devastated. She really was a cold bitch. Five years didn't mean shit to her. He couldn't believe how sad and crazy it had turned out. He saw Maddie open the door ahead of him to her lawyers' office and walk in. He wanted to die.  
Maddie was seated beside her lawyers looking over the dissolution agreement when she heard the door open. She didn't need to look up to know it was David. He brought an electric charge with him when he entered a room that reverberated through her body and her soul. She often wondered if anyone else felt it. Slowly, she looked up. David sat down across the table from her and bent his head to say something to his lawyer. He didn't look at her. She wanted to die.  
The meeting lasted less than an hour. Neither of them said a word to the other. The papers were signed; a check was written. Everyone stood up to shake hands. Maddie extended her hand to David. She wanted to say something to him. All she could get out was "Good Luck David." He just looked at her hand and then up at her with that smug smirk. Her hand fell to her side. "Well you finally got what you always wanted Maddie." He told her dryly "Me out of your hair. I hope you'll be happy now."  
Before her mind could process his words he was gone. A part of her heart left with him.  
5 Months Later  
Maddie Hayes walked out of the elevator, down the hall to Blue Moon like she had done almost every day for the past 5 and a half years. Well, there was that four and a half month "trip" to Chicago but she chose never to think about that; because to her that was the beginning of the end.  
She stopped outside of the front door; she remembered when she had first seen the window to their office with Blue Moon Investigations written across it. She mentally shook herself. Why was she in such a funk today? Why were so many memories of things she would rather forget, but couldn't, not only visiting but moving in permanently into her tired mind? She plastered a smile on her face as she had tried to so for the past five months and walked into the office. She threw a cheery good morning to the staff then quickly made her escape to her office before her mask slipped off. Instead of getting any easier it was becoming more and more difficult to walk in through those doors every morning and not see him. She again mentally shook herself of the memories of him. Eventually, the pain would go away. She hoped. Eventually.  
Maddie walked over to her desk. She looked down at her desk and sighed. Since when was her desk so disorganized? It seemed she couldn't keep up with all of Blue Moon's paperwork anymore. She hadn't realized how much David had actually helped with the day to day operations of the business. Although, she had always been the one who handled the bulk of the paperwork and accounting, David had been the one to solicit clients and bring in new business. It hadn't been easy getting new clients lately. She really never knew how much David contributed to the agency . She shook her head, no use crying over spilled milk she had to find some way to obtain clients or the agency was in trouble. She always came back to the idea that Maybe she should sell it, but something always stopped her. She sighed again; more deeply as she tried to balance the books for the month.  
Maddie spent the morning trying to organize her desk. She had always prided herself on her organizations skills. Again she asked herself what happened; maybe the agency just wasn't important to her anymore? She looked at the clock and noticed it was only 12 o'clock. When had work become such a dreary chore? She used to love coming in to Blue Moon every day; but there were other things that distracted her in those days. She had to admit that she and David had a lot of fun while investigating their cases together; she loved when they were able to solve a case for their clients. but now she hardly left the office to do field work. She had promoted Viola to chief detective. He was doing all of the field work now along with Jorgensen and Magillicudy; the little there was anyway.  
She sighed for the third time when she heard a knock at the door. Her body tensed up. Why did she always think or hope it might be David at the door? She knew it wouldn't be him. He was gone five months, 4 days and 3 hours since she had last seen him. Five months of tossing and turning and when she finally did fall into sleep her dreams were haunted by green eyes and crooked grins. Her life had become one of those romantic ballads of lost love. She had put herself out there again; she was dating. Yeah, she could hear David's mocking voice in her head, nice safe men; but what was wrong with that? She never felt out of control when she was with one, she never felt like she was being swept away by tornado force winds; actually she didn't feel much of anything when she was with one. Had David ruined her for other men? She had even attempted an evening of love with one of them; boy did that fall flat; she had created her grocery list during and after she just wanted to leave, fast. It would take time she knew.  
How had things gone so wrong between them? She knew she played a major part in the destruction of their relationship but she had been terrified of the emotions and loss of control that David had invoked in her. She did some pretty awful things to him she knew but he got back at her good by having sex with her cousin Annie. He had been so awful to her; so mean and spiteful. She felt tears prick her eyes as Agnes entered her office.  
"Good morning Agnes. Is there anything I can help you with?" Maddie trying to be cheery, said to her.  
Agnes noticed that Maddie looked upset. Agnew knew she wasn't happy the way she wanted everyone in the office to believe she was; not even close. She saw the mess on Maddie's desk and looked at her. "Do you want me to help you straighten your desk? I always use to do it for Mr. Addis..." Agnes cut herself off she didn't think Miss Hayes wanted to hear his name.  
Maddie shook her head and pretended she hadn't heard. "It has just become so overwhelming and I don't know why." She told her .  
Maddie had given Agnes an opening and she was going to take it. "Well, Miss Hayes you use to have a partner. Now you are running this place alone."  
Maddie nodded as she felt the tears prick her eyes again. "I don't know how I'm going to keep the agency running. The last few months have been a mess; no new clients and the two big ones Da..he got before he left hired another agency after the small mistakes we made."  
"Is Blue Moon in trouble?" Agnes asked with worry in her voice  
Maybe shook her head "I really don't know. He left with so many loose ends untied." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to do."  
"Why don't you just ask him?" Agnes said to her all bubbly.  
"Him, who him?" Maddie made believe she didn't understand who Agnes meant.  
"Mr. Addison. Why don't you just call him and ask him about the loose ends." Agnes smiled back. "It would give you a reason to talk to him."  
"And why would I want to talk to him?" Maddie shook her head. "Besides, knowing David, he's probably lying in a gutter somewhere after a drunken night of debauchery."  
"He sounded fine when I spoke to him the other day."  
Maddie's head shot up. "You talked to him?" Why did her voice sound so shrill?  
Agnes nodded.  
Maddie waited. Agnes didn't give forth any more information. "Agnes, when do you hear from him? Often? Have you been keeping in contact with him since he left?"  
Agnes told her "Well, not often but a few times since he left I've called him."  
How is he?" Maddie then frowned "Ah I mean not that I care or anything."  
"No, not that you care or anything. He says he is doing fine. He sounds good. I mean I can give you the number and you can ask him what you need to ask him. That sound okay?"  
"No, not okay. That chapter of my life is over. I can figure out things; it may take some time but.." Maddie nodded. "I can do it alone."  
"Well, maybe you just want to call him to just say hi."  
"Now, why would I want to do that?" Maddie looked at Agnes like she was crazy to suggest it.  
Agnes wasn't sure if she should say it but she did "You miss him don't you?"  
"No, of course not!" Maddie's answer was way too fast; too abrupt and Agnes saw right through her. She knew how hurt Miss Hayes and how hard she was trying to hide her pain.  
"Oh, Ok. Well I do." Agnes admitted she could see that Maddie was getting upset and decided to change the subject.  
Maddie sighed and needed to change the topic of conversation "What can I do for you Miss Dipesto? You must have come in here for a reason?"  
Agnes smiled from ear to ear seating herself in the chair in front of Maddie's desk. "Well I do I have some great great news!"  
Maddie plastered on her smile; real ones just didn't come easily anymore. "What's the wonderful news, Agnes?"  
Agnes hesitated then said, 'Well, you know Bert and I have been engaged for over six months now. Last night we set the date and we are going to get married in one month, 3 days and 4 hours!" Agnes gushed.  
Anything to do with weddings or love pierced her already bruised heart but she pretended to be happy for her friend. "Great! Great!." Maddie smiled. "If there is anything you need; anything I can do. Anything I can help you with just let me know!" Maddie told her sincerely. "This is exciting news!"  
Agnes stared at Maddie. "Well, there is something I would like you to do Miss Hayes."  
Maddie nodded, and waited. Agnes remained quiet. 'What is it Agnes?"  
"I would be honored if you would be my Maid of Honor."  
Maddie's face fell. "Agnes, that is a great honor but isn't there may be one of the girls or a cousin or someone else you can ask."  
Agnes shook her head. "I want you Miss Hayes. If it weren't for you hiring Bert we would have never met." She smiled. "You brought us together!"  
Maddie looked unsure. "I don't know, Agnes."  
Agnes looked stricken. 'Well, if you don't want to."  
Maddie saw her face. "It's not that I don't want to it's just oh I don't know what it is. Fine. Yes, I will be your Maid of Honor." Maddie got up, walked around the desk and hugged Agnes.  
Agnes squeezed her tightly. "Thank you! Miss Hayes."  
Maddie then said to her" Agnes, please call me Maddie." Maddie laughed. "I can't be your Maid of Honor if you keep calling me Miss Hayes."  
Agnes was so happy she squeezed Maddie again. "I will do that but not in front of clients. It wouldn't be right."  
Maddie nodded and said "That's fine."  
Agnes left and Maddie sat back down looking at her messy desk again. Suddenly she was transported to a day a couple of years ago. It was during that roller coaster of a month she spent with David. Each day she would try to run out of the office avoiding David and a repeat of the previous night. Each day it failed night. She had noticed how messy and disorganized his desk was. She had gone on a tirade of how important it was to be organized and disciplined in business. How many times had she told him this? She had looked at David and was annoyed to see a smile trembling on his lips and a wicked glint in his eye.  
"What is it that you find amusing Addison?" She had asked with annoyance. David got up and walked around his desk and approached her until they were so close they could count the pores on each other's skin. "Maybe you can help me clean it then?" he asked his voice low and seductive.  
Maddie felt nervous she turned to leave but David grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. "How bout we work a little overtime?" He bent his head trailing his lips in a fiery path from her mouth to the tender spot behind her neck. She gasped and moved into him. David turned her around with one hand while the other swept everything off of his desk to the floor. "See clean desk now." he whispered in her ear. David pushed Maddie down on his desk and his hands slowly crawled up her legs pushing up her skirt as they traveled. He slowly, teasingly pulled down her pantyhose and her black lace underwear. Maddie reached for David's belt buckle and the zipper on his pants. When she had freed him, she wrapped her arms around his muscular back and pulled him closer to her. She gasped as she felt him enter her. David began to make love to her and brought her to the end of the world and back quickly. After it was over, David wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the side of her mouth. "I think we may have made the desk dirty again." He quipped.  
Maddie smiled into his mouth. 'Well, I suppose we are going to have to work some additional overtime."  
Maddie snapped back to the present. A pang of longing and loss reverberated through her almost causing her to double over it was so strong. She put her head in her hands and tried to pull herself together. Why did everything always have to go back to him?  
Later that day three thousand miles away, David Addison was wiping down the bar and making drinks for the customers. The place was hopping and David was thrilled for his brother. Richie Addison had invested a big chunk of money in a bar called what else but 'Dicks' in the South Philly area. David had been helping him out for the last five months by tending bar, and helping him with the accounting books. He had actually learned quite a bit about the business end of a company from her. Her, why did just the thought of golden blonde hair and corn flower blue eyes cause his heart to ache with all the pain and loneliness of the past five months. Five months, 4 days and 13 hours since he had laid eyes on Maddie Hayes. He had tried everything to forget her; he had even reshaped himself into the devil may care Addison; different hair style, earrings, tattoo, liquor, and a different woman in his bed almost every night but that still hadn't made a difference. He knew it would take time to forget a woman that he had spent almost every waking moment with for five years but he hadn't realized the agony in remembering…  
His friend, Judy, from last night sashayed over and threw a sexy glance in his direction. "Hey, Dave!" She smiled at him. "Thanks for the good time last night."  
David smiled back. "Yeah a fun time was had by all." She was pretty, fun and uncomplicated so why couldn't he feel anything for her? For any of the faceless women he had bedded in the last five months?  
"Hey, Dave there's a phone call for you." His brother called from across the bar. His heart jumped every damn time the phone rang hoping, praying it would be her; telling him she was sorry, she had a mistake; begging him to please come home, that she needed him, most important the she loved him. But It never was her; never will be Dave. Just give up, he told himself.  
David took the phone from Richie and put it to his ear.  
"Mr. Addison. It's Herbert. Herbert Viola." The voice in his ear told him.  
"Bertie boy, how's things shaking?" David smiled into the phone. He genuinely missed his short sidekick. "How's Agnes?"  
"Great. We're both great. That's why I'm calling. Actually, it's about Agnes and I" Bert went on. "You know Agnes and I have been engaged going on six months now. Well, it's time I made an honest woman out of her. We are getting married next month!"  
Married, why did that thought stab him in the heart? He always thought he would be married at this age with a couple of kids and a house; but instead he was single with a broken heart and two lost babies. He pushed down his emotions. "Wonderful! That's great news! If there is anything I can do or send you both, let me know. What could I get the happy couple?"  
Just then Judy reached over the bar and grabbed David's belt buckle pulling him close. "You want some sugar Dave?" She purred as she pulled his head down and kissed him, almost swallowing his tongue in the process. David laughed and pulled away. "Yeah, babe save the sugar for later. I'm on the clock now." but first she got in another kiss and walked away.  
Bert heard this exchange and felt very uncomfortable. He knew from spending time with David when Maddie was in Chicago that he didn't have a hard time getting the ladies. "Sir, are you still there?"  
David laughed. "Sorry Bert had a bit of an emergency." David told him. knowing full well Bert caught all that over the phone. He'll probably go tell Agnes when he gets off the phone. And maybe Agnes will tell her. He shook the thought from his head. "Anyway, as I said if there is anything I can do?"  
"Actually there is one thing." Bert hesitated.  
"Well, what is it?"  
"Umm well, sir, you see I ummm, I would like you to be my Best Man."  
David didn't know what to say. "I don't know what to say Bert. I mean it is a great honor and all but well, I'm three thousand miles away. Kinda hard to do Best Man stuff from here"  
"Oh sir, you can come home for the wedding of course."  
Home, why didn't any place feel like home to him anymore? "I don't know Bert." he said his heart feeling heavy.  
"Please, Mr. Addison. If it weren't for you hiring me I would never have met the love of my life. The cream in my coffee, the bun for my burger…"  
David interrupted him before he went further. "Why not ask Jorgenson or one of the other guys. I don't know if I can get away." Ritchie has been really busy here"  
"Well, if you don't want to..." David heard the hurt in Bert's voice.  
"No, no I would love to be your best man! Really truly." David told him. "When should I come in?"  
Bert had told him the date and said he needed him there a week before. A week? A whole week ? David thought as he hung up the phone.  
Then the thought hit David like a sledgehammer. He would be going to Los Angeles and seeing her. Why did that thought make him feel happy and miserable at the very same time?  
Judy made a bee line back to him when she saw David was off the phone. He looked into her brown eyes fill of lust and they brought him back to another night a couple of years back and the vision of blue eyes filled with love and desire flew into his mind.  
It had been a wild month between him and Maddie. They had made love hundreds of times in dozens of different places. This night he was trying to make extra special; not just a frenzied sex scene. She kept harping on him that that was all they did and every morning she was making a new pact with him. Each day he always hoped this would be the day she stopped with her pacts. The day she realized she wanted to be with him as badly as he wanted to be with her. He remembered he had sneaked into Maddie's house while she was still at work. He had proceeded to cook her a delicious dinner. He had set up the living room with cushions and dinnerware. He waited for her to come home.  
Maddie entered her house and was surprised to smell delicious aromas coming from her kitchen. She smiled to herself. She knew it was Davids doing. She was wondering where he was off to when he left the agency early that afternoon. She figured he had something up his sleeve. She figured he wasn't going to give up on this relationship or whatever they had going despite all her pacts. She walked into her kitchen and saw David piling two dishes with lasagna.  
He felt her there and turned around. She was standing in the doorway of her kitchen and smiling. "Just in time." He smiled back into her eyes. The dinner had gone well. They had talked and even laughed for almost two hours. Then they cleaned up and were relaxing on the couch which they had rearranged the cushions on again and enjoying a brandy.  
David leaned over and pulled Maddie closer to him. He brushed her hair with his hands. "So many different shades of blonde; it must be true about there being moonbeams in there." He teased. Maddie looked up at him and the desire he saw in her eyes took his breath away. "You know I love you." He told her looking into her eyes.  
She said back. "I love you too." He then covered her mouth with his, she parted her lips and their tongues met .  
Maddie then pushed David down on the couch and started to straddle him as she began to unbuckle his belt. David's senses began to reel as he felt Maddie unzipping his jeans. He kicked his pants away as he sprung into her hands. David began to peel away Maddie's clothes as she continued undressing him too. Slowly, teasingly until they were both naked and panting with desire. David gasped as Maddie lowered herself on to him. They both let out a moan as they became one. He loved watching her above him, he loved when she was the one who took control. When she let go like this he knew deep down she didn't really want to make any pacts with him. Oh god, how he loved her. He never got tired of making love to her. Not before long they were both finding their release together. Afterward, he held her close and he listened to her breathing return to normal.  
He slipped out of her body and whispered in her ear. "Turn over."  
She looked up at him "What?"  
"Come on you heard me. Just do as you're told and turn over."  
She looked at him and he saw the hunger in her eyes. She turned over; he started to kiss her neck the spot that drove her crazy, across her shoulders baby kisses down her spine and back up again. He whispered in her ear again. "Get ready for round 2 baby." It was his turn to take control now.  
"YO! DAVEY! Don't you hear me calling you for the fifth time?" His brother Ritchie yelled. It brought him back to reality. One without her in it. He shook his head. "Yeah, yeah I heard ya!" He yelled back to Ritchie. "Hold your horses."  
Day 1  
Day  
Maddie didn't understand why they were still standing on the sidewalk in front of the tuxedo store. Why couldn't they just go in already ? Why did she even have to come for this. Wasn't this a man's job? But Agnes insisted she needed Maddie's help; she said that she didn't trust to make the right choice of tuxedo. If left to his own devices he would probably pick a light blue tux with a silver bow tie. Reluctantly, Maddie agreed to come. It was a cold afternoon for LA; cloudy and damp. The dreary weather matched her mood. Not that she wasn't happy for Bert and Agnes, she was, it was just that lately anything to do with weddings, love, or romance was given a wide berth. She was still uncomfortable about being Agnes' Maid of Honor but Maddie couldn't turn her down after her quirky friend's heartfelt plea.  
Maddie wrapped her sweater tighter around her. "I don't understand why we can't just go in already." she told Agnes impatiently.  
Agnes had her reasons. "Bert wants to surprise me."  
None of this made any sense but then again most of what Agnes did or said made little sense. So Maddie waited and shivered.  
"It shouldn't be much longer.' Agnes told her.  
"Well, I certainly hope so!" There was the undertone of anger in Maddie's voice. "How much longer do you think?"  
Agnes started to get worried. She was saved from answering by the loud roar of a motorcycle approaching. Both women looked toward the sound at the same time to see a shiny red motorcycle straddled by a leather and jean clad driver pull up to the curb. The driver revved the engine a couple of times then turned off the ignition. He removed his helmet revealing a scruffy faced man sporting a military precision crew-cut, three earrings and a sideways smirk. He swung his long leg over the bike and got off.  
"Mr. Addison!" Agnes shrieked throwing herself in his arms. He welcomed her with a tight hug and a kiss. "We missed you! Bert is going to be sooo happy you finally showed up. We were getting worried. And speaking of worried.." She pointed to the motorcycle and shook her head frowning. "These things are very dangerous. Mr. Addison!"  
David laughed heartily "No worries Agnes you know I always land on my feet." He hugged her again. "And please call me David!" He smiled. "Okay?"  
Agnes beamed, nodded, and squeezed him tightly.  
David's outward demeanor belied the emotions that were storming through his fevered mind and broken heart. He knew he was going to see her but despite how much he had prepared himself; despite how much he talked himself into believing her presence would no longer have an effect on him; despite everything he had tried to convince himself, just the sight of her standing there by the curb with her sweater wrapped around her to ward off the chill caused his heart to hammer in his chest. All his feelings came storming back threatening to drop him to his knees. Wouldn't it have been wonderful if she would have thrown herself into his arms confessing how much she missed him, how much she loved him but no she barely looked his way. David forced himself not to look at her although his eyes thirsted to drink her in after more than six months of being parched. He couldn't help but take a quick peek at her , He noticed her hair had gotten longer and she looked as drop-dead gorgeous as ever. He was afraid if he did more than glance at her he would be pulled back into that pit of longing he had been trying to climb out of for the past six months.  
He let go of Agnes and then briefly glanced Maddie's way again . "Maddie." He nodded her way then strode behind Agnes into the tuxedo store without a backward glance before she even had a chance to reply.  
Maddie stood shock still on the sidewalk. David. What was he doing here? Why wasn't she told he was coming? And why had the sight of him after all these months still cause her heart to flip? Her shattered heart. All these months she had yearned to see that smirk she professed to loathe...to see his damn green eyes that could see right through her to her very soul... and after all these months of longing for him he had barely acknowledged her. Nodded? He nodded to her as if they were nothing more than polite strangers. Well what had she expected? Had she expected him to throw his arms around her and tell her he missed her more than he could bear? Did she expect him to confess that he longed for her every damn night? Did she expect him to tell her that she haunted his dreams and every waking hour? No unfortunately these were her feelings. He didn't seem to give a damn. Maddie wanted to run home and crawl under the covers and cry her heart out much like she did most nights these days; instead she reached deep down into herself and bravely walked into the store. This is for Agnes and Bert she thought to herself..  
Maddie drank in David from under her eyelashes. The sight of him was like a cold drink of water on a steamy summer day. She had an urge to run her hands over his unshaven face as she remembered how it had felt under her hands rough and hard. Her eyes ran up to his hair the short cut only accentuated his handsomeness. But what was with the earrings? They did give him a sort of roguishness which added to his allure. Damn David! Maddie tried to look away but her eyes kept being drawn back to him like a moth to a flame.  
David could have gone into the dressing room to change but he wanted Maddie to see how toned he had become. He started working out almost every day and he was in the best shape of his life. He wanted to drive her crazy. Let her drool, he thought angrily.  
Maddie watched as David shrugged off his leather jacket and the t-shirt he was wearing . Wait… Was that a tattoo on his upper arm? Maddie tried to look closely to see what it was but she didn't want David to catch her looking at him. Was it the Celtic Cross? She couldn't be sure. What had David been doing these past six months? He didn't look like the David Addison who she had last seen. He looked gorgeous but in a rough and tumble sort of way. It was hard for her to picture this David Addison in a business suit.  
Viola who had just finished having his tux fitted came out of the back and noticed the tattoo immediately.  
"Mr. Addison! I mean David..wow is that a tattoo sir?" Bert stared at David's arm.  
'Stop with the sir Bert. It makes me feel like an army sergeant.' He laughed. "And yeah." David looked down at his arm. "Lost a drunken bet so I had to get a tattoo." He shrugged. "She lost the next night and got something else." He winked at Bert leeringly. Now why did he say that? Why was he always trying to prove to Maddie that other women enjoyed being with him? Maybe cause she had made him feel like shit for more than two years, make that five years he corrected himself.  
David put on the dress shirt and buttoned it up. He then took the tuxedo jacket from the salesman and in one fluid movement threw the coat on and turned toward the mirror. The salesman patted the jacket down and smiled "Perfect."  
Agnes leaned close to Maddie. "Mr. Addison sure looks good in that tuxedo." She whispered. Maddie nodded swallowing the stone in her throat. He was made to wear a tuxedo she thought.  
David knew Maddie was looking at him. Even though he hadn't glanced at her once he could feel her eyes on him. Why was she so interested in him now? She had been happy to get him out of her hair. Interesting, he thought. She probably just wanted to yell at him some more he determined. He didn't look back. The fitting took less than an hour. The four walked out of the store together. David headed for his bike.  
"I'm starving." Agnes professed. "Why don't we all get something to eat. We have a lot to catch up on." She looked at David and Maddie. "There's a restaurant around the corner. We can walk."  
David nodded. "Sounds good to me." He told them. "I'm starving too."  
Maddie shook her head. "I think I better get home Agnes. I have some work to finish up."  
"Come on Miss Hayes, I mean, Maddie." Agnes begged. "We have to discuss the wedding preparations. The time is getting very close!" Agnes told her. "One more week and I will be Mrs. Agnes Dipesto Viola!" Please!  
Maddie started to decline again but then she looked at Agnes' face. She sighed. "Fine." Agnes hugged her as they all turned the corner.  
They sat at a booth in the back. Agnes and Maddie sat facing David and Bert. Maddie kept her nose buried in her menu. She was afraid to look up and face David's cold eyes. How was she ever going to get through this week? How was she ever going to get through this life without him?  
David also had his nose buried in the menu. He refused to look at Maddie. He could see the way the light was playing in her hair from the corner of his eye and he felt his breath catch. He ached to reach out and touch her hair; but he didn't want to meet those icy blue eyes that could cut him to the core. How was he ever going to get through this week? How was he ever going to get through this life without her?  
The food came fast and the four began to eat. David chomped on his hamburger avoiding Maddie. Maddie played with her salad and avoided looking at David. Bert and Agnes exchanged frustrated glances.  
Bert started pumping David for information on what he had been doing for the past months. David tried to make his adventures sound fun and exciting instead of desperate and lonely.  
"Well, my brother Richie opened a bar in Philly so I've been helping him with that."  
"Wow, that's great that your brother seems to be finally settling down." Maddie couldn't help but say enthusiastically.  
David's eyes flitted past her. "Yeah maybe in business finally ." He then looked at her gave her a half smile but turned away quickly. Maddie died a little inside. He really hates me, she realized.  
.  
"So what else is new?" Bert prompted.  
"Wow, you've really become a great interrogator. Bertie boy."  
"Sorry." Bert apologized.  
David looked at him. "Hey, it was a joke. Welllll, I've also been doing some free- lance investigative work for a friend from high school. She's a lawyer and sometimes needs my help."  
Bert guffawed loudly. "Oh I bet she does." Agnes elbowed him. "How are the women in Philadelphia if I may ask?" This time Agnes kicked him. Bert looked at her like, 'What is wrong?'.  
David's face lit up with a dangerous smirk. "No complaints." He said with satisfaction. "And it seems to me the women back east are warmer. Much warmer." He said matter-of-factly. Maddie ignored him. She knew that was meant to be a dig at her.  
"So how's Blue Moon doing ?" he asked to anyone who wanted to answer.  
Bert of course did, and began to tell David about the agency and different cases he was working on. Maddie remained quiet. Agnes could see that she was upset and she tried to meet her eyes but Maddie just played with her food.  
Bert looked to Maddie to add some additional information to what he was telling David. She answered his questions with short answers but refused to take part in the conversation. She couldn't sit here any longer and pretend that everything was okay. Inside she felt like she was drowning . She excused herself to the ladies' room.  
Agnes stared hard at David. "Why are you treating her like that?" She asked him angrily.  
"Who?" He asked around a mouth full of beef.  
"Miss Hayes! That's who!"  
"How am I treating her? I haven't said more than two words to her."  
"Exactly! You are being cold and distant." Agnes said to him.  
David shrugged. 'Maybe I am being cold and distant." He told her. "I didn't see her running to me to welcome me back either Agnes so please let's drop it. I'm here for a week then I'll be out of her hair again." He continued with anger coating his voice." Just the way she wants it." Inside though he felt like he was drowning.  
"Are you so sure about that?" Agnes retorted as she threw down her napkin and followed Maddie to the ladies' room.  
Agnes found Maddie applying lipstick by the bathroom mirror. She looked upset but her eyes were dry. 'Are you okay?" Agnes asked concerned.  
Maddie nodded. "I'm fine Agnes." "Just fine." She lied.  
"I'm sure Mr. Addison is just tired from his trip."  
"I really could care less about Mr. Addison, Agnes. Look at him! He looks like he should be starring In Easy Rider. What a mess." She shook her head.  
Agnes just nodded. "Well, if you say so."  
"Anyway, he'll only be here a week then he can ride off into the sunset and get out of my hair again."  
David looked up to see the women walking back to the table; his heart twisted when he saw the sadness in Maddie's eyes. He wanted to run to her and envelope her in his arms but he knew his advances would be anything but welcome.  
The waitress appeared inquiring if anyone wanted dessert. David looked at the pretty young girl and smirked. "Depends what you have in mind." He teased her. The girl winked at him. "Come back at ten and I'll let you read my menu."  
Maddie wished she was anywhere but here having to witness David's flirtation with this waitress. She knew she had always been right about him; the over-sexed, underdeveloped ass that he was.  
"Maybe I will." David smiled back.  
Agnes loudly cleared her throat trying to break up the little scene with the waitress. "Just the check please." Agnes told her matter-of-factly throwing the girl an evil eye. The waitress threw down the check and scurried away but not before she gave David a seductive wave.  
On the way to their vehicles Agnes asked David where he was staying. "I'm going to find a hotel to hole up in."  
"No David you are staying with us!" Agnes insisted. 'We have an extra bedroom and we thought you could use it for the week."  
"No, I don't want to be any trouble." David replied.  
"We insist!" Bert told him putting his arm around his shoulder. "You are doing us the honor of standing up for us on the happiest, the most important, the…."  
David interrupted laughing. "Okay. I get it. Fine." He really wished Maddie would have offered one of her guest rooms or better yet her bed. But why would she do that, he thought sadly. There was nothing left between them except the ashes of a relationship that had gone up in smoke a long time ago.  
They turned the corner and stopped by David's motorcycle. Bert started worshipping it with his hands. "This is so beautiful." Bert gushed. "When did you get it?"  
"A little after I got to Philly. Ain't she a beauty."  
Bert nodded enthusiastically. "I would love to own one."  
Agnes pushed him away from the bike. "Not in your lifetime buster!" She scolded. Bert shook his head and changed the topic. "David you sure come by Blue Moon tomorrow the kids will love to see you. Everyone misses you so much."  
David nodded and turned to Maddie. "Maybe I'll do that."  
Maddie said a soft goodbye and started for her car. David watched her walk across the street; before she got into her car he cupped his hand over his mouth and called to her. "Nice to see you again toooo, Maddie."  
She shook her head and got in the car. "Good night to you David." She called out as she drove away.  
Day 2  
Day  
David walked down the hallway to Blue Moon and suddenly wanted to turn around; jump on his motorcycle and head back to Philly. He didn't think that just walking down this familiar hallway would bring back such intense feelings of heartache and loss; he couldn't imagine how he would feel as he saw the familiar 'Blue Moon Investigations' sign written across their office window. His throat clogged with emotion as he tried to take a deep breath; he couldn't. His chest felt as if a boulder were pressing against it; he couldn't breathe. Maybe he would just have a heart attack and die right in the hall leading to Blue Moon; his heart and soul had been taken from here so why not his life?  
David pushed down his emotions to the deep pocket of his mind where he hid all the unpleasantness in his life. He hadn't been back here since their big fight. He took a deep breath, prayed for strength, and donned his happy mask as he entered his former office. The entire staff began to cheer and hi-five him in greeting as soon as he walked through the door. The women kissed and hugged him; the men shook his hand and patted his back. Everyone told him how much he was missed. He plastered on his killer smile and told everyone how wonderful his life was back in Philly. He lied through his teeth.  
Maddie heard the uproar in the outer office. What could that be about she thought?  
She walked over to the door and stuck her head out to see what all the noise was about. She saw him, David, in the center of the office staff regaling them with stories of the past six months of his life. He looked happy she thought as a knife pierced through her heart. He was smiling and laughing as if he hadn't a care in the world. She was suddenly angry and hurt that she had actually meant so little to him. He had been full of crap when he swore to her how much he loved her; that he would be there for her forever. Okay she had to admit she did do many things to cause him to fall out of love with her but still…there was so much history between them ...Anyway, he was full of crap and she wanted to tell him so…and soon!  
David heard Maddie's door open; he realized he had been listening for that sound since he had walked in the place. He turned and met her eyes; another part of him died as she looked away and closed the door.  
When the office quieted Bert asked to speak to David alone. They went into David's old office which was now being used as a sort of conference room to meet clients. David sat down on his old chair and spun around. It felt so right; sitting on his old chair behind his old desk. He turned to Bert with a smile on his face as he twirled around twice more. "Some things never change." He laughed. "What did you need to see me about?" David was curious.  
Bert began to explain that he had hit a standstill on a case he was working on. The case involved a young woman who wanted her father's new wife investigated. The daughter believed the woman who was not who she said she was. She had a very bad feeling and wanted the woman investigated to find her true identity. "And I've hit some roadblocks." Bert explained. "Seems this woman appeared out of nowhere. She has a social security number but has no work history under it. Can't find any education records either. It is very strange." Bert paused, cleared his throat and continued. 'Please don't let Miss Hayes I told you but the agency has had a few financial losses recently. I know Blue Moon needs the money this case will bring in."  
David listened intently. He felt terrible hearing about the problems Maddie was facing; there had been some lean times at the agency but they had always faced them head on together. Maddie must be going through so much he thought. He wanted to help if he could. He asked Bert a few questions then thought some more. "Can I take a look at the file Bert?"  
Bert picked up a file from the desk and handed it to David. David began to flip through. A few minutes later the men were startled when the office door banged open.  
Maddie couldn't stand the idea of David in the office. Why was he here? He no longer had any right to be here she thought crossly! This was her business now! Maddie was actually worried that David would discover how badly the agency was running and throw it in her face; she wanted him out of the office. She was angry as she walked out of her office. She took a look around the outer office and didn't see David. Hmmm. Maybe he left already she thought. So why did that thought make her feel bereft instead of elated; he had surely driven her crazy.  
Agnes noticed Maddie looking around the office. She must be looking for Mr. Addison she thought. "Oh Mr. Addison is in his old office with Bert." Agnes smiled thinking Miss Hayes would be happy Mr. Addison hadn't left.  
An irrational fury overtook Maddie. How dare he? He really had some nerve to strut into this office months later and think he could just take over! Before she could stop herself Maddie slammed open the door to David's old office. She saw David sitting comfortably behind his old desk and she lost it. "What do you think you are doing?" She yelled at David. Bert quickly tried to calm her down." Miss Hayes I was just asking Mr. Addison's opinion on the Tina Wilson case on." Bert explained nervously. "I didn't think you would mind." Maddie gave Bert the evil eye; he realized it was time to escape the office and fast.  
David's eyes bored into her. "What's your problem?"  
Maddie practically shook with rage. "You, you're my problem." She pointed her finger at him. "How dare you come into my agency and think you can take over. I thought you were out of my hair permanently!" Now, why was she saying such awful things, she thought unable to shut her mouth. "You sicken me!"  
"Ouch." David smirked. "Listen Blondie, a week, I'm here just one week and then I will be out of your hair permanently." He looked at her in disgust. "And for your information, Herbert did ask me for help on a case. He asked to speak to me in here. Do you think I would really want to sit in this office where I spent five wretched years listening to your crap?" He shook his head and stood up. "You haven't changed Maddie; you're still the same miserable bitch you always were."  
He tried to walk past her but she grabbed on to his arm and spun him around to face her. They stood too close to each other for comfort, neither wanted to be the one to show how much the other's nearness was affecting them. David glanced down at her hand on his arm. She dropped it like a hot potato. "How dare you speak to me like that?" She hissed at him.  
He shook his head and tried to leave again. Again, she grabbed his arm. "I repeat who do you think you are to talk to me like that?"  
"And who the hell do you think you are that you can say whatever the hell you want to me? I'm sorry I polluted your office. And you are right. I don't belong here anymore." Maddie saw the hurt in his eyes and was instantly contrite.  
"David, I'm sorry." She attempted to apologize.  
David looked at her for a moment; he desperately wanted to believe her but he couldn't. He just turned away and walked out and slammed the door behind him leaving Maddie alone. She looked at the closed door and burst into tears. She was surely insane.  
Day 2  
Night  
Later that night Maddie was helping Agnes pack up all her presents from the bridal shower. It had gone off without a hitch. Maddie had hosted the party at her house and invited all of the women from the office as well as Agnes' friends and relatives. Agnes had gone over to Maddie's right away because Maddie had called her in tears and told her she needed someone to talk to. Agnes had Bert drop her off before he left for his bachelor party. Agnes had been surprised when she walked into Maddie's living room everyone jumped up and yelled, 'Surprise!' The rest of the night had been a lot of fun.  
Maddie and Agnes were talking and laughing as they packed up the gifts when Bert walked in with an obviously intoxicated David. David had thrown a bachelor party for Bert that night at a local bar. The guys all had a great time. David sure knew had to throw a party, Bert thought as he walked into Maddie's house.  
He didn't feel comfortable bringing drunken David to Maddie's house but he couldn't let him go home alone; he was surely in no shape to drive.  
Agnes was so excited to show Bert her gifts. She pulled him into the other room leaving David and Maddie alone. They shifted uneasily not meeting each other's eyes.  
David knew he was just about three sheets to the wind but tonight it felt good. He looked at Maddie through bleary eyes and immediately felt a tightening in his crotch. How long had it been since he last held her in his arms? Made love to her till they both couldn't move? Way Too long. Why had he ever slept with Annie, right now he couldn't think of one good reason. "Hey." He tried to meet her eyes.  
Maddie saw that David was drunk. Why did he always have to drink too much she thought to herself? Well, it was none of her business anymore. She looked into his red rimmed eyes. Her lips seem to take on a life of their own, she felt herself smiling back at him. "Hey, yourself." Wait was she flirting with him? No, she had to stop before she made a damn fool of herself. "Looks like you were over served." She teased him. Her inner warnings flew right out the window. Maybe it was the wine she had imbibed that night that was making her flirt with him. Whatever it was it felt good. "How about if I make you some coffee while Bert and Agnes put the gifts in the car?" She smiled at him again.  
David smiled back. He followed her into the kitchen and leaned against the counter while she made the coffee. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
"I wanted to apologize for my outburst in the office today." Maddie told him as she pulled a cup from her cupboard. "I was way out of line." She faced him. "I'm sorry."  
He nodded. "Yeah, you were a bit out there." He smirked at her.  
She immediately stiffened. 'What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing, it means nothing." He told her. He really didn't want to fight with her; he wanted to go over and kiss her until she begged for mercy. He quickly changed the topic. "You look great." He told her his voice was thick like hot syrup.  
Maddie couldn't answer him. She was afraid of what she would say. So, she just continued the coffee preparations. She tried to pass him to get the sugar when he pulled her into his arms and covered her mouth with his. How long did he wish for the feel of his mouth on hers? She was about to let herself get lost in his kisses but she resisted. Who did he think he was? Strolling into her life after six months of silence and think that she would fall into his arms so easily; especially after what had happened between them. She pushed him away. "Stop, David!" She was confused, angry, hurt and wanted to jump back into his arms so badly. She fought against it.  
David stood looking after her. What could he say? "Stop? Why?"  
She was livid. "Why? You really have to ask me why?" She stared him down. "You come back here after six months of silence, after doing what you did with you know who, and you expect me to fall into your arms?" She threw him a filthy look. "Same old Addison; still thinking with his zipper."  
David shook his head. "Same old Maddie. Then you wonder why I did your cousin?"  
She slapped him. Oh god she thought not again? She looked at him. "David I'm so sorry!" she seemed to be saying that a lot to him.  
"Funny or maybe not so funny; isn't this where we ended the last time we were alone in a room together?" He wiped tiny bit of blood off his lip.  
They both stared at each other for a long moment .Without thinking, Maddie threw herself back into his arms and kissed him with all the longing and love she felt. He responded back quickly with the same longing and love that she felt. He started to move his hands down her body but when he tried to pull her closer to him she pushed him away again and fled the kitchen. He stood there silently trying to understand what the hell was going on between them.  
David walked back into the living room. Agnes and Bert were staring at him.  
David looked back and them and said "Is there a problem?"  
Agnes spoke up."What did you do Mr. Addison? Miss Hayes, Maddie, ran upstairs to her room without even saying good night." Agnes stared hard at him.  
"Why do you always think I did something?" David looked toward her long staircase; he wanted so badly to run up after her. He ached to climb into her bed and hold her close to him. He wanted, needed to tell her everything was going to be ok; that he was never going to leave her again. But he couldn't. Instead, he walked past Bert & Agnes and headed to their car. Agnes and Bert followed him out locking Maddie's door behind them.  
Maddie was up in her room crying when she heard the door downstairs shut. She wished he would have followed her upstairs. She ached for him to climb into bed with her and hold her close to him. She wanted, needed to hear him tell her that everything was going to be ok; that he was never going to leave her again. But he didn't. She pulled the blankets over her head and wished she would die.  
Day 3  
Day  
Maddie woke up the next morning feeling more tired than when she went to bed. The last couple of days had been a whirlwind of emotions..seeing David again. All the old feeling she had tried to suppress for the past six months had come flooding back like a tidal wave. And last night...the feeling of his mouth on hers; his hands on her body had conjured up so many emotions deep inside her. She felt like she was being swept away by the flood waters. What did he want from her? Sex...but was that all? Was it more? David had been drunk, that was obvious; but she knew he knew exactly what he was doing. Did he think after everything that had happened between them she would just fall into his arms? She felt ashamed of herself for not only responding to his kisses but initiating more…It had felt so good to feel his lips against hers again. Damn how could she have given in so easily? A burst of anger slammed into her..Annie...He had never said he was sorry...did he think she forgot how cruel he had been to her during that time? She suddenly remembered the huge fight they had that ended their partnership. The terrible, vile things he had thrown at her filled her mind. And then six months without a phone call..nothing...Ok so what did she expect him to do pick up the phone and ask how things were going? Make small talk like how's the weather in LA? Who the hell did he think he was coming back and setting her world spinning out of control all over again?  
Maddie dragged herself from her bed and headed for the shower. She would try to stay away from him. Although, she loathed him; okay not him she admitted, but the terrible things he had done to her, she self-confessed fretfully that she still loved him; she felt a strong pull to him..like a moth to a flame; and if she got to close she would surely burn. He was only here for a week she told herself; then he would be gone again. And why did the thought of never looking into those damn green eyes, never seeing that crooked smile, and never hearing him say her name, the way only he could, make her feel almost physically ill. She began to soap herself; as she ran her hands over her body she remembered all the times that David had joined her in the shower. She would get up from the bed and try to distance herself from him by taking a shower but that never seemed to stop him from joining her.  
There was one time in particular that nearly caused her legs to buckle when she thought about it. She tried to push the memory out of her mind. She had been late for an appointment. She had jumped in the shower leaving David asleep or so she thought. She figured she could get in and out of the shower before he woke and then she could run out the door. As she was washing the shampoo out of her hair she felt strong hands encircle her waist. He had snuck up behind her. She never heard him enter the shower. She remembered she had told him she was in a hurry, that she was late; that there wasn't time for his fun. He had chuckled and pulled her wet body against his hard one so fast it left her breathless.  
"Come on Maddie. You know you want it. "David whispered into her ear as his velvet hands trailed lazily over her body. She leaned into him and felt his arousal. David began to nuzzle her, his tongue licking the water cascading off her neck, behind her ear, then back to that spot on her hairline that drove her crazy. His hands cupped her breasts as he entered her slowly.  
His hips rotated against her in a slow lazy circular motion that drove her absolutely wild with desire. She pushed herself against him even more until he was deep inside her. She braced her arms against the shower wall. Her hips began to mimic his motions; slow and lazy building up to fast and frenzied. They were both gasping for breath as the water rained over them until they were suddenly plunged over the crest leaving them spent but happy.  
Maddie snapped back to the present as the water turned cold. She felt the ache deep down inside her. She got out or the shower and tried to shake David from her mind like she shook the water out of her hair. At least she wouldn't have to see him till tonight she thought.  
Maddie walked into the office that morning and noticed that all the male staffers were in a huddle around Bert's desk. She could hear them oohing and aahing coupled by occasional loud laughter.  
She sauntered over to them and she as she drew closer noticed Bert was trying to hide something from her. Now, she was curious.  
"Okay Mr. Viola what are you Neanderthals looking at?" She asked with a touch of annoyance. David unfortunately trained them well, she thought dourly.  
Bert looked nervous. "Nothing really Miss Hayes. I ummm just picked up the pictures from my bachelor party from last night from the one hour photo. We were just umm looking at them."  
"Oh, how nice! Can I see?" Maddie asked. She was very curious about these pictures.  
She noticed Viola wouldn't look her in the eye as he tried to come up with reasons why she shouldn't see the photos. He was no match for her persistence.  
"Hand them over. Now!" She insisted holding out her hand.  
Bert handed her the photos. He wanted to die. Miss Hayes won't be happy! Maddie began to flip through them; just group pictures of the guys from the office and some friends of Herbert's she assumed huddled around him. She was about return them out of boredom when her eyes landed on a picture of David. He was sitting on a chair with a huge smile on his face while some half naked woman straddled him. His hands were in places where they shouldn't be. She swallowed down the sudden pangs of jealousy that overtook her. She flipped through the rest of the pictures. There were a few more pictures of David with that harlot. In every picture they had their hands on each other. She looked through a few more. She flipped right by the photos of the other men. She was only interested in David. Her eyes fell on pictures of David pouring shots of tequila down his throat; taking swigs of beer from a bottle and in every photo he had a lit cigarette in his hand. When did he start smoking again? She thought he had quit years ago. Who was this David Addison? She suddenly felt sick as she handed the offensive photos back to Viola and slammed into her office. Bert hoped he wasn't in trouble.  
Damn David! Was that the reason he was all over her last night she thought. Cause he was horny over some stripper? Well, now that she knew where she stood she would try to be more careful with letting her feelings for David come to the surface. Damn you David!  
David woke up with a pounding headache but with a lighter heart than he had felt in a very long time. He thought back to last night and although she had eventually pushed him away when he kissed her; he had seen the want and desire in her eyes. Maybe she still wanted him flew through his mind. And maybe she didn't...He didn't want to get his hopes up because if she really didn't want him anymore the fall might destroy him. He had spent most of the night dreaming of Maddie which wasn't unusual; she had plagued his dreams for the six months he had been away. But now maybe the dream of her wrapped around him; calling out his name in the throes of passion would become a reality again now that he was back in LA. He groaned thinking about it, about her. He missed making love to her, he missed her period. He knew he had a lot of work still to do to make her love him again and it for a start he knew for certain he was going to help Bert with the case of the mystery woman. He had looked through the file before Maddie had come slamming into the office and he had a few ideas. Bert had confided to him that things were not going very well and they needed the money desperately. He felt kinda guilty that he spitefully had left the agency with information on clients, and cases ...maybe he had done it so she would have to contact him. He should have realized that with her stubborn streak she would never reach out to him. Well now he had the opportunity to make things right.  
David had packed lightly with the notion of buying what he needed when he reached LA. He spent the morning buying some dress clothes for the rehearsal dinner and for working at the agency. He knew he looked good when he walked down the familiar hallway leading to Blue Moon. Today his steps were quicker, his heart lighter as he strode through the door. He felt like he was home. He didn't want a replay of yesterday afternoon that's for sure so he figured he should talk to Maddie before he started investigating.  
He greeted the staff with a smile and a wave then headed straight to Maddie's office. The whole office watched him. He knocked and waited.  
"Come in." She called out.  
Maddie looked up when her office door opened. Her breath caught when she saw David outlined in her doorway with a smirk covering his face. How many times had he stood in the exact same spot? How many times over the past six months had her eyes hungered to see him standing there; now there he was. He was wearing a gray blazer over black pants; his tie was that certain shade of green that brought out the green of his eyes. He looked great. She wanted to get up from her chair throw her arms around him and say you're finally home. But she couldn't all she could get out was his name. "David."  
David smiled at her as his eyes drank her in. The gold highlights of her hair were bought out by the yellow of her dress. He saw how the material fit snugly over her breasts and he felt his mind wander. Before he made a spectacle out of himself he banished all thoughts of a carnal nature out if his mind..for the time being. "Can we talk?" He asked.  
Maddie nodded and motioned him to sit in the chair in front of her desk. David ignored her and perched on her desk in his old spot. "Listen Maddie, I'm here today because I want to help."  
"What makes you think I want your help? Or need your help with anything" Suddenly an image of David holding that woman on his lap sprang into her mind. She pushed it away.  
His eyes bore into hers "I told you once before…Don't bulldoze a bull dozer and don't kid a kidder!"  
She remembered the last time he had said those words to her; before her infamous pals speech. She felt her cheeks turn pink.  
"Ok fine you're right I do need help." Maddie admitted grudgingly. I need to figure out how to solve this case because I need the money to keep Blue Moon afloat. So tell me David how do you think you can help?"  
"Well I looked through the file yesterday and a couple things jumped out at me." he smiled at her.  
"Jumped out at you huh?" She smiled back  
David and Maddie spent the next hour brainstorming ideas. Both felt a strong sense of deja vu..how many hours had they spent together; here in this office exchanging ideas and theories on different cases?  
It felt good, it felt right. Both wished it could be like this again forever.  
David jumped off of her desk. "Come on Maddie." He told her hurriedly. "I think you and me should pay a little visit to my friend Matt."  
"The FBI guy?" she said  
David nodded. They ran out of the office and down to the parking garage. When they reached the car David asked if he could drive. "I haven't driven a car for a while." He admitted. "I kinda miss the Beemer." he said as he gave her the smile that he knew she could never resist.  
"Fine." she told him; handing him the keys. They got in and started driving in silence for a few minutes.  
"So what's the story with the motorcycle?" She asked. She was very curious about it.  
David laughed "I don't know. I felt like I needed a change. So many things had changed so fast..." His voice trailed off. "I don't know. I always wanted one." He smiled at her. "Maybe if you're a good gal or better yet.." he looked at her lowering his voice, "a bad one; I'll take you for a ride."  
She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "No thanks." She looked at him and the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Why don't you take your friend from last night?" Her voice was tinged with jealousy.  
Wait where was this going? What was she saying?  
He looked at her his eyebrows drawn together in puzzlement. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "Who? Where?"  
Maddie glared at him. "I saw the pictures of Viola's party. You look very friendly with that red headed stripper."  
"Yeah, she was a really friendly girl." He quipped. He looked over at Maddie. "Jealous?"  
"Get over yourself Addison." She flung at him. "I suppose that's why you were all over me last night. Horny much?" Maddie glared at him green tinting her blue eyes." What she didn't want to put out on the first lap dance?"  
"You're kidding right?" He turned to her. His voice a little angry "Believe me I don't need anything or anyone to get me horny when I'm around you."  
"Yeah and me without my hip boots." she replied.  
Both let the conversation drop. It was probably better not to say anymore. They needed to concentrate on the case; there was important work that needed to be done. The next few hours were spent figuring out who the woman actually was. Turns out she was in the witness protection plan due to her ex-husband; a minor figure in the Gambina crime family. Maddie and David relayed the information to the client and Blue Moon received a hefty check for payment.  
David was feeling on top of the world. He knew he was a great detective; now he hoped Maddie realized it too. The last few hours had brought back so many memories for him. Today, investigating the case with Maddie had been like old times. He missed it; he missed being with her. He looked over at her. He saw she was happy too. It made him feel really good. As they got into the car he told her. "Today was fun. I've missed being out on cases."  
Maddie was ecstatic. Now she had enough money to keep the business afloat for a while. And she owed it all to David. She looked over at him and before she knew it she had thrown her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Then next second she was planting kisses all over his face landing on his mouth in a passionate soul reaching kiss.  
He kissed her back enveloping her in his arms and pulling her close to him. They were both lost in each other's kisses until Maddie pulled back. She got nervous. She looked down and simply said "Thank you David," as she straightened her clothes.  
He looked at her dumbfounded.  
"What's wrong?" She asked him.  
"Thank you?" He asked "Is that what that was about?"  
"That? That what?" She wanted to know.  
"That. That kiss. That was just to say thanks and had nothing to do with how you feel about me?"  
"Feel about you? How should I feel about you?" She was suddenly annoyed. She stammered out "I... I...I was ecstatic over solving the case. She glanced at him quickly. "And you, you never even…" She stopped. She didn't want to go there again. Her bruised heart couldn't take it if he told her Annie was no big deal. It was a very big deal. How could he truly not know or see that?  
"I never what?" He was confused again. "Maddie, what didn't I do?" He truly didn't know what she was talking about.  
Maddie shook her head. She hastily changed the topic "We really should be heading home to get ready. Your welcome home dinner is in a couple of hours."  
He was surprised. He smiled at her. "Are you coming?" he said flirtatiously.  
"Well, how would it look if the owner of Blue Moon and the Maid of Honor didn't go? Don't you want me to go?" She said to him flirting back.  
Maddie felt her heart start to hammer in her chest as David looked at her with that crooked grin that haunted her dreams and waking moments for six months. "Yeah I want you to go!" He told her huskily.  
She smiled back at him as David pulled the car into traffic. The rest of the ride was silent. Maddie and David's hearts and heads were spinning with feelings of hope and expectations...feelings neither had felt in a long time.  
Both wondering what tonight would bring for them.  
Day 3  
Night  
Bert and Agnes were busy setting up for David's welcome back party in their new home. They had invited everyone from the office including Maddie to come for dinner. They had set up a long table in the dining room where the food would be set out buffet style. The dining room opened up to the living room where extra chairs were set up along with the couch and two recliners.  
Agnes looked around and took inventory. Food: check, plates and utensils: check, napkins: check, the soda and beer were in the cooler. The music was playing on the stereo. Agnes looked over to Bert who was kneeling by the television. "What are you doing?"  
Bert stood up. "I was just getting the video games set up my love."  
Agnes shook her head. "Boys will be boys!" She lowered her voice. "What do you think is happening with him.." She nodded upstairs. "and her?"  
Bert looked confused as he took a beer out of the cooler and popped the top. "Who and who dear?"  
Agnes looked exasperated. "Maddie and David that's who!"  
Bert shrugged. "I know she was extremely happy with David today when he helped solve the Wilson case." He shrugged. "You saw how happy they both looked when they came into the office but I honestly don't understand…"  
"Understand what?" Neither had heard David come downstairs. He looked at the food set up on the table. He was throwing pretzels into his mouth and grinning at them. "Nice spread. You really didn't have to go to all this trouble especially being so close to the wedding and everything."  
"Nonsense sir! We've all missed you and we are all so thrilled to see you again!"  
David shrugged his shoulders "All?"  
Agnes knew what he was getting at. "Yes, all. She may not admit it but she missed you like crazy."  
Agnes was hoping with all her heart that David and Maddie would find their way back to each other. She had seen how unhappy Maddie had been for the last six months despite the effort she made to hide her feelings and she knew that David was miserable too even though he was also putting on a great show to convince everyone he was happy. Those two! She mentally shook her head.  
The guests began to show up a little past six. The boys gravitated to the new gaming system Bert had recently purchased while the girls congregated around the table.  
David was pushing Mario to his limit as the guys stood around and cheered him on. Half of his mind was on the game while the other half was wondering if and when a certain blonde was going to show up. Maybe she changed her mind, he thought, who knew with Maddie. She changed her mind the way he changed his underwear. Mario had died for the final time when the bell rang. He made sure to look like he was having a great time when she came in holding out a box of pastries. He watched her come in the room from the corner of his eye. He felt his breath catch..Maddie Hayes was wearing jeans. Wow! He had never seen her in tight jeans before and it truly was a sight to behold. He desperately wanted to run his hands over her long legs and butt outlined in her skin tight jeans. He looked away and tried to concentrate on the game before he embarrassed himself like he was a 13 year old boy with tight pants .  
Maddie entered the party; she handed Agnes the pastries and was immediately included in the wedding chatter with the rest of the girls. As she talked and laughed her eyes sought out David. He was sitting on the couch holding something in his hand and moving side to side to coincide what was happening with the little man on the TV screen. Oh, he was playing a game she realized. The guys were huddled around David, as usual. They were all laughing and yelling what sounded like 'Make Mario jump. Get that mushroom. ' Men and their toys, she thought.  
The next couple of hours passed pleasantly. Maddie was really enjoying herself. These weren't the type parties she was used to but she was having a great time. David was happy to see Maddie laughing and having a good time. She was actually letting her hair down and having fun, he thought. He knew that this wasn't the type of parties Maddie Hayes was used too but he thought she looks like she fits in. He had caught her eye a couple of times and smiled. He was thrilled when she returned his smiles. He wanted an excuse to go over to her. That opportunity came when everyone took seats in the living room as Jorgenson started regaling everyone with funny moments over the years. Agnes motioned him over to the empty spot by Maddie on the couch. He made a beeline to it; plopping himself down next to her while sending a sideways grin in her direction.  
Jorgenson start remembering the time when Maddie caught them limboing in the office.  
David laughed looking at Maddie. "Yeah, remember then we made that bet that I couldn't act mature for a week?"  
Maddie laughed "And as I recall you lost that bet."  
"And as I recall you were happy I did." His green eyes locked on her blue ones, she could see the heat in them and it made her nervous. " Yeah, you said you missed the old David. " He said looking right into her eyes. The others added their remarks but David didn't look away from Maddie. Finally, someone asked him a question so he had no choice but to look away.  
David positioned himself very close to Maddie. She didn't seem to mind his nearness so he moved closer until they were nearly in each other's laps. Her nearness; the smell of her perfume, the heat from her body, her thigh against his thigh were making his senses reel. He nearly groaned when his arm rubbed against her breast. He heard her intake of breath so he 'accidently' did it again. He felt Maddie push her thigh against his and he nearly fell off the couch.  
David was sitting so close to her she could hardly breathe. The scent of his cologne coupled with that manly scent that was pure David was making her senses reel. His thigh against her thigh was causing her heart to hammer;  
she wasn't sure if his arm had deliberately or accidently rubbed against her breast but she wanted it to happen...again. And it did. She caught her breath when she felt his arm brushed against her breast a second time. She pressed her thigh against his and felt him push back in response. She nearly fell off the couch.  
The next hour was spent reminiscing about funny clients and cases. There were many shouts of 'Hey remember this...or do you remember that?  
David's laughter died in his throat though when Bert came out with, "How about that time when Miss Hayes was working for the FBI and." David tried to interrupt him but Bert continued. "and we followed her to Metropolis.." David was shaking his head and trying to catch Bert's eye to no avail.  
Maddie looked toward David confusion covering her face. "What is Bert talking about David?" The only night she remembered going to Metropolis was the night she had told David she wanted to meet a man; any man and take him to a hotel. Why had she ever said that to David? It was also the same night that Sam came to town…what was Bert saying? She didn't understand it and David seemed like he didn't want her too.  
David wanted to rip Bert's head off. Didn't he notice that he was telling him to shut up…he would have to be more direct "Enough, Viola. That was a top secret mission. It still can't be discussed." Bert grew quiet. He hoped Mr. Addison wasn't mad at him. How was he supposed to know the case was still open?  
Maddie repeated her question to David. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "We'll talk about it another time. Highly classified." She didn't believe him for a minute but the feel of his breath in her ear was helping her forget his lies for now. She leaned into him. He leaned into her.  
Agnes noticed how close Maddie and David were sitting on the couch and she felt happy. Maybe there was hope for them after all.  
Everyone started to move around and circulate. Maddie was called in the other room and she reluctantly got up. David grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back on the couch next to him. "Hey Goldilocks, where you off too?"  
Maddie smiled down at him. "Sorry, I'm wanted in the kitchen."  
David ran his thumb against her palm. "You're wanted right here too." He told her in that voice that could make her do just about anything.  
Maddie motioned to the beer in his hand. "Maybe you've had enough."  
David let go of her hand. He was annoyed. "Believe me Maddie I don't get drunk off a few beers."  
She shook her head at him and then joined the girls in the kitchen. The women brought out dessert while the guys retuned to the video games.  
As the women put the dessert on the table, David heard Jamie asking Maddie about some men she was dating. What? Maddie is dating? He didn't know why that should surprise him? He saw Maddie laugh and said she was still seeing them but nothing serious. Some nice dinners out and a few plays and such she said. David saw red; he was filled with a searing jealousy. He couldn't help what he did next. "Well, well who knew our Miss Hayes had become so hot to trot."  
Everyone stopped what they were doing ready to witness a fight. There hadn't been a knock, down door slamming fight in months between David and Maddie and the staff missed it.  
Maddie's face paled. "What the hell are you saying Addison?"  
He stood up and walked over to her so that he was standing almost on top of her. He looked down at frowning. "Just warning you. Don't want to get a bad reputation. Women who run around with lots of men are called sluts you know."  
The staff was looking from David to Maddie.  
Maddie's face turned beet red in anger. "Are you calling me a slut?" Gee that's rich coming from you, Mr. screw anything that walks Addison!"  
"Hey honey if the G-string fits." He knew he was being irrational. He didn't trust what might come out if his mouth next so he excused himself and headed for the bathroom. Maddie was left stunned and embarrassed and upset.  
The night wore on. Everyone was finishing up dessert. Maddie noticed she hadn't seen David around for a while. She got up to look for him and found him outside on the back porch. She observed him silently. His back was to her. David was slouched against the porch railing with his hands deep in his pockets. His head was tilted back like he was looking at the stars. She wanted to run up to him and throw her arms around him she also wanted to sock him in the mouth. She did neither, instead, she cleared her throat.  
"Penny for your thoughts." She said softly.  
David turned and smiled at her. "Not even worth that much." He told her taking a sip of beer.  
Maddie walked over to him and took the beer from his hand. "Must you drink so much?"  
"What are you my mother now?" He snapped at her then instantly regretted it. "Hey, sorry I snapped at you. Why should you care anyway?"  
"How can you ask me that?" She asked him, she was hurt. "We were friends and partners for years."  
"I like how you left out lovers." He told her with a smirk. "Or enemies."  
"Is that what we've become to one another David..enemies?"  
David shook his head "Well I sure know we ain't pals."  
She ignored that comment and changed the subject. "What was Bert talking about before?" She was very curious. "What is it that you didn't want me to know?"  
David looked at her like he didn't know what she was talking about.  
"Metropolis, me working for the FBI? What did he mean?"  
"I have no clue. Let's drop it ok?" David insisted. Maddie knew David and she knew that when he didn't want to talk about something short of Chinese water torture wouldn't get him to open up. She sighed in frustration and turned to head back to the party.  
David grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry about before; what I said." She turned around to look at him. David looked deep into her eyes. "So you sleeping with these guys?"  
David saw Maddie's back go up. "I'm sure that's not your business." She said in anger. "May I ask how many women you've taken to bed?"  
David smirked at her smugly. "Believe me doesn't always happen in a bed, as you surely know." He quipped. "And believe me you don't want to know." His voice got serious. "But none had anything to do with love; some for fun, some to forget." He shook his head. "They're just like using my left hand." He looked into her eyes. His face was somber.  
Maddie looked up at him, she hesitated then admitted. "No, I'm not sleeping with any of them. You should know me better than that." She turned to go back to the party.  
That's when she heard him say something that stopped her dead in her tracks "I missed you." David said so quietly she barely heard him.  
She turned back to him. "Why?"  
"Why?" David was baffled. "Why? What does that mean?" He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I missed just being near you. I miss seeing you every day. I just miss you. Don't you miss me?" His hand reached up to touch her face. Before she had the chance to answer, his lips were over hers, his tongue slipped into her mouth easily.  
Maddie tried to push her hands against David's chest to push him away. He was holding her too tightly but when his lips and tongue met hers she forgot about trying to escape. All she could think about was the way his mouth made her feel; his strong arms holding her against his hard body. Her body was vibrating with need and want as she fell into a vortex of desire.  
David couldn't get enough of her kisses. How could he have let so much time go by without feeling her mouth on his? How could he have let so many years go by without fighting for this woman? How had he allowed his stupid pride to come between them? He was a man he should have told her everything he was feeling instead of hiding behind a smug smile. He had to make sure before he left he told her everything he held in his heart. "Oh God Maddie." He pulled her tighter as his hands ran over her tight jeans. He put both his hands on her butt and pulled her into him then one hand snaked between her legs; while the other started to pull down the zipper.  
Maddie gave a little gasp as she melted into David. She couldn't get enough of his kisses. How could she have let so much time go by without feeling his mouth on hers? How could she have let her stupid fears and insecurities drive such a wedge between them that it drove him into the arms of her married cousin? She had practically thrown him into Annie's arms with her stupid pacts then the dumb pals speech. She had to accept that his feelings for her were based solely on lust. He had never apologized for Annie; for those terrible things he had told her during their final fight. She couldn't get these things out of her head. And plus the fact he was leaving in a few days and she might never see him again. Suddenly she felt his hands on her behind pulling her closer; despite all the things that were running through her head she couldn't deny how aroused he was making her. She felt his hand between her legs and she was almost going to allow him to pull down her zipper but then the image of David with that stripper, with other faceless women, appeared before her eyes. This wasn't what she wanted from him...so she stopped him and she ran back inside to the party.  
Agnes knew Maddie and David were out on the porch. She hoped that were finally working things out between them. She made sure that no one went outside to the porch to interrupt whatever they were doing. Suddenly, Agnes heard the back door slam. Oh, oh she would know that slam anywhere. She saw Maddie running inside with tears in her eyes. "Miss Hayes, Maddie is everything ok?" Agnes ran over to her.  
Maddie could see the concern in her soft brown eyes. Maddie gave her a weak smile. "No, Agnes I'm fine. I just realized how late it was getting. I'm going to say my goodbyes and start for home. Thank you Agnes for inviting me. I had a wonderful time."  
They both hugged and Maddie went to say her good byes to the gang. Agnes walked over to the back door; she saw David sitting on the steps with his head in his hands. She wanted to go out there and ask him what happened but she figured she best leave him alone for now. They still had a few days to work things out and she would do her best the push them along.  
Day4  
Day  
Maddie had woken up this morning actually looking forward to going to work; even though she had run away from David last night a big part of her was happy to know he still wanted her; for whatever reason. Just being with him; having his lips on hers had brought her back to life. Maybe there was hope left for them..even if it was just as friends.  
Maddie walked down the hall of Blue Moon with a spring in her step that had been missing for months. She knew that part of it had to do with the hefty check she had just deposited in the bank; now she could pay off all of the bills that were piled up on her desk. There was also enough left over to float the agency for the next couple of months if necessary. The other part of it might have to do with the possibility of seeing David; but she wouldn't even admit this to herself because he was leaving in a few days; his life was in Philly now and she had to accept it. She realized that she had something to do with that by dissolving their partnership but that was water under the bridge...so for now she would enjoy the time he had left here in LA as best she could.  
Despite the way Maddie had run away from his embraces last night, David woke up with a lighter heart than he had in months; he had seen desire and longing in her eyes when he had kissed her and that boulder that had been crushing his chest seemed to have shifted. Working with Maddie yesterday; investigating that case then later holding her in his arms again made him realize his life was here...with her... not in Philly. Now, if he could only convince her. He had only a few more days...  
Maddie spent the morning paying bills, balancing the checkbook and straightening her desk. Finally, she thought with satisfaction as she looked down at her clean desk. She smiled to herself. I am organized. She was busy inputting accounts into the ledger; her head was down in concentration as she worked. She felt his presence before she saw him. Her heart started to pound as she looked up. David was leaning against the door jamb smirking at her like he had done almost every morning for five years. He was dressed in a suit; this new David sure knew how to wear a suit; he looked gorgeous.  
"Hey Blondie, Blonde...thought maybe we can have a little powwow sometime today if you can pencil me in." He looked away for a minute. "uh I know I left with some loose ends untied. Thought you may like to finally tie them."  
She leaned back in her chair. Looked at him and smiled "Yeah I think I can pencil you in." She told him. "Maybe in an hour. Just need to finish the ledger accounts."  
He nodded.  
"Why don't you go wait in your office..." Maddie then corrected herself. "I mean your old office."  
David nodded again. She looked down for a second when she looked up he was gone.  
David had a huge grin plastered on his face as he twirled around in his old chair. He was just happy to be here, knowing he would see Maddie soon; knowing he might get another chance to touch her, to kiss her.  
He stopped twirling and looked through his desk drawers. He had left in such a hurry after their huge fight he had left behind all of his personal items. David began pulling all of his belongings out of the drawers. He was unsure if he should pack them up or leave them here; he looked around would this ever be his office again?  
An hour later Maddie knocked on David's old office door; her heart skipped a beat when she heard the familiar, "Spit and slide under."  
She opened the door and noticed David was cleaning out his desk drawers and her heart dropped to the floor. What did she expect? She thought sadly, she knew his life was no longer here. "Do you need a box?" She asked him as she crossed the office stopping in front of the desk.  
David didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to say yes but he didn't know how to say no...so he changed the subject. "How about we get down to business." he told her.  
Maddie and David spent the next couple of hours discussing the agency and what information David needed to tell her.  
David was imprinting the image of Maddie on his brain in case things didn't work out the way he wanted. The thought that he may never see her again after the wedding was incomprehensible to him. Seeing her again; touching and kissing her was only going to make his return to Philly heart breaking..Maybe he should have never come flitted through his mind; but then he wouldn't be sitting across from her looking into her blue eyes, watching how the light reflected off her hair, smelling her perfume..it was all getting to be too much for him. He stood up and stretched out his arms putting some distance between them. He needed to leave before he said or did something stupid. All his intentions of telling Maddie how he felt and trying to get her back was too frightening when she was sitting across from him in the flesh. He knew he was being a coward. He just wasn't sure how she would react. Maybe it's better this way he thought.  
Maddie watched David as he discussed the agency's business. She had always loved to watch his lips when he spoke; those lips and tongue made her feel things she had never imagined. She forced this thought down as her eyes traveled up his face locking onto those damn green eyes that mesmerized her. She looked away before she drowned in that sea of green. David. David. David. His name reverberated through her mind..how could she go on after seeing him again; kissing and touching him again? When he left again to go back to Philly the rest of her heart would leave with him. Maybe he should never have come back, she thought. But then she wouldn't be sitting across from him memorizing his crooked smiles and that twinkle in his eyes when he looked at her. She wondered if he looked at all his faceless women with that twinkle. For some reason she doubted it; in her heart she knew that twinkle was reserved just for her. Why did that thought make her legs feel like rubber? She saw David get out of his seat and stretch out his arms. The sight of his long hard body standing within arm's length made her head spin. She wanted, ached, to reach out and touch him. She didn't... she knew she was being a coward...She wasn't sure how he'd react. Maybe it's better this way she thought.  
She then found her mouth opening. "David."  
Instinctively. "Maddie." Both smiled at the other; they hadn't heard that in a while.  
Maddie laughed. "I was thinking." She paused.  
"Ok, thinking is good." He nodded. He smirked at her.  
"I want to give you some of the money from the Wilson case. If it weren't for you ..." She trailed off.  
"I don't want your money. Just a thank you was enough."  
"David I insist!"  
He shook his head. "Don't offend me. Just helping out a..." He hesitated, "friend."  
"Thank you." She said simply.  
David nodded.  
"But I'd really still like to do something to thank you."  
He couldn't resist. "Well, I can think of a thing or two.."  
That caused her pulse to speed up. "I was thinking more like dinner." She couldn't help but laugh.  
"Not as much fun as what I had in mind. " He threw her a wicked smile. "But okay. dinner sounds fun "  
"Say tonightish, sevenish?"  
David shook his head. "Ohhhh No can doish." Maddie's heart dropped, he continued. "My old bowling buddies are having something down at the bowling alley for me." He looked at her; he had an idea. "Hey, why don't you come? It'll be fun!"  
Maddie shook her head. "No, I think I'll pass."  
Something about her tone got under his skin. "Oh sorry, what is it...the bowling alley that leaves a bad taste in your mouth?" He said snidely. "Or is it the fun part?"  
Maddie tried to say something all she could get out was his name "David"  
He shook his head "Forget it. " He said. With that he opened the door to leave. "Have a nice night Maddie"  
Maddie hadn't meant what David assumed she meant. She just didn't want to interfere with him seeing his bowling buddies again. She sighed in frustration as she left his old office and headed for hers.  
Agnes came in to talk to her later that day about some wedding details. She could tell Maddie's mind was a million miles away.  
"Is something on your mind?" Agnes inquired.  
Maddie knew Agnes could always tell when something was bothering her. She explained what had happened with David earlier and Agnes tried to convince her she should go to the bowling alley and surprise him.  
"Now, why would I do that?" Maddie asked Agnes trying to convince herself and Dipesto she didn't care.  
Agnes shrugged. "Well, if I wanted, maybe, to let a certain someone think I missed them and maybe cared about them..."  
"And why would I do that?"  
Agnes shrugged again "I think you really know the answer to that deep down." Agnes left leaving Maddie sitting in her office alone, deep in thought.  
Day4  
Night  
David was happy to see his old bowling buddies; he had gotten close to one or two of them and they had helped him through some tough times in the past. They really went all out to welcome him back; they had food, open bar, they had even hired a DJ. He was having a good time. The only thing that was missing was a certain blonde. He mentally shook his head as he popped open another beer. He supposed Maddie Hayes didn't do bowling alleys. Why did that bother him so much? Maybe because he felt she was also thumbing her nose at him. He pushed these thoughts away as he laughed and joked with the crew. A buxom brunette was giving him the eye and following him around like a lost puppy but David had no interest in her. He might make a pit stop at a certain blonde's house at the end of the night. He wanted Maddie not some easy lay. Wow, he really was growing up...  
Maddie felt nervous as she opened the door to enter the bowling alley. She walked in and looked around for David. She couldn't remember the last time she was in a bowling alley. Oh, then she remembered it was that crazy chase with those two lovers who had killed his wife..Mcrafferty or something; that was the night after she had slept with Sam..then the following night she had slept with David. Her life had been a roller coaster ride ever since. She still could remember the terrifying feelings David had brought out in her with his lovemaking. She had done some pretty stupid things to drive him away. And it had eventually worked..that thought slammed into her so hard she almost felt a physical punch. She forced away these unwelcome thoughts. He was here now...  
Maddie looked around. People bowling, eating, drinking..no David. Maybe there was another room. She asked someone if there was a party room and they pointed to a closed glass door across the room. Maddie walked across the bowling alley not even noticing the flirtatious glances thrown her way. She opened the glass door hoping to see David . And there he was laughing and talking to a group of people who were hanging on his every word; especially an attractive brunette who stood much too close to him.  
She started walking toward David when he looked up and caught her eye. The ear to ear grin at the sight of her confirmed that she had made the right choice in coming here.  
David was beyond thrilled to see Maddie; maybe she really did miss him. He was positive Maddie showed up, here tonight, for him, not bowling. He made his excuses to the people he was talking to and made a beeline to Maddie. He couldn't hide his happiness as he hugged her in greeting. "You came!" He told her with joy. He gave her the Addison once over as he looked at her...tight black leggings with an oversized sweater that hung off one shoulder. "Hey what's with the shirt?" he teased as he tried to pull the shirt up to cover her shoulder. The feel of her soft skin under his hand was causing his blood to flow to all the right places. The smile she gave him almost sent him spinning out of control  
"Don't you like my sweater?" She teased him back. David nodded and stroked her bare shoulder. The feel of David's hand on her skin started a fire where he touched, which spread over her body until she thought she would surely burn up.  
Maddie shivered with a deep, burning desire. David leaned into her and murmured in her ear. "Are you cold baby? I'm sure I can think of something to warm you up." She shivered again. He laughed and took her hand. A charge of electricity ripped through both of them when their fingers entwined. David squeezed her hand as they approached his friends.  
David could see the admiration in his buddies' eyes when he introduced Maddie to them. He put his arm around her waist. "This is Maddie." Most of his friends' knew exactly who and what she was to David.  
She smiled at them as they welcomed her to the party. She felt David's arm go around her waist and she leaned her body into him. She noticed that stacked brunette giving her the evil eye but she ignored her.  
"How bout I get you something to eat." David offered. "A sandwich, a burger, a beer? Oh, I think we have some wine."  
She could tell he was nervous and she loved him for it. "A sandwich and a glass of wine are fine." She grinned at him.  
David ran off to get her food and was back with her food and a sandwich and a beer for him. They sat at a table together and ate. They were having a good time alone when David's friend, Joe came over.  
Joe looked at Maddie appreciatively. "Well, well this must be The Maddie Hayes." He winked at them. "Glad to finally meet the woman who kept David Addison on his toes." He laughed. "Seems our boy here always bowled his best games after a fight with you."  
Maddie laughed. "Yeah, David probably imagined my face on the pins." She gave David a fake dirty look.  
He smiled into her eyes. "Wellll..."  
Maddie turned to Joe. "I am finally happy to meet one of David's friends. I was starting to think you were all fake. He never seemed in a hurry to introduce us before. "  
David laughed. "Didn't think you were into bowling."  
Joe looked at the both of them and winked again. "Well, it sure looks like she is into you." Joe smiled and then walked away leaving Maddie and David alone with Joe's last statement hanging in the air between them.  
Maddie changed the subject. "So have you bowled at all tonight?" She asked him looking away from his eyes.  
"Why you wanna try? Bet you never bowled a game in your life."  
"Well, I guess you lose that bet." She smiled back  
"Really?" David was interested; she never failed to surprise him.  
"Yes, really. In college. I took a class."  
"Wait, there was a class in bowling in college? I musta gone to the wrong school." He laughed. "Were there classes in beer drinking and sex too..now that really would be my kinda classes."  
She shook her head. "No, we all had to take one gym type class like softball, golf or bowling"  
"I could picture you playing golf. So Maddie Hayes why bowling?"  
Maddie giggled. "I was dating the captain of the team."  
David was curious. "Was this the same guy who taught you how to play pool?"  
She nodded. "Yup, one and the same."  
"So I gotta hand it to him." David drawled lowering his voice to a near whisper. "He really taught you how to use a stick and handle big balls."  
Maddie blushed. "David! really we are in a public place."  
David laughed "So when has that ever stopped me?" David just looked at her until she turned away.  
She felt nervous. "So can we play?" She wanted to know.  
David quickly answered that question. "With my stick and balls?  
Anytime."  
Again, she blushed. "David!"  
"Maddie!" He grinned at her. "Sure come on. Let's see what ya got."  
David and Maddie were just in time to join a game that was just beginning. Everyone wanted David on their team; they played rock and scissors and the winner acquired David and Maddie for their team.  
David was surprised and pleased to see that Maddie was a decent bowler. As she was picking up the bowling ball for her next turn, David sidled up to her and whispered in her ear so no one else could hear. "Really know how to handle those balls. Maybe you can practice with mine later."  
She ignored his comment .She threw a strike then she looked over at him and smirked.  
Maddie realized that David really was an excellent bowler. All the guys and girls kept cheering him on with back slaps and hi fives.  
"Davey boy our team isn't the same without you!" One of the guys cried out. "When you coming back home for good?"  
David shook his head. "Not sure I got a home here anymore Tony."  
Maddie felt bad for Davids buddies and sad for herself too. She kept pushing out of her head that David was really leaving in a few days again. Well, she was enjoying herself tonight .Who would have thought Maddie Hayes would have enjoy bowling with David Addison ? That's something she never imagined happening.  
After the game David took Maddie's hand and led her over to the bar area. He grabbed a beer for himself and a white wine for her. "Do you think you can drop me off at Agnes'" he asked as he handed Maddie the glass of wine. "One of the guys drove me here."  
Maddie nodded as she took a sip of the chilled wine. "Sure." Why did the thought of being alone with David make her stomach flip?  
Suddenly, David pulled her into his arms. "Dance with me." He crooned in her ear bringing back memories of the first time they had danced together in that dive bar.  
"What?" Maddie asked as she felt David grab her quickly and start dancing with her.  
"What? What? We always danced great together."  
"Yes, but no one else is dancing David." She told him as he began to sing in her ear.  
"I can't help myself I love you and no one else."  
David held Maddie close to him as he sang 'I Can't Help Myself', by the Four Tops in her ear. He felt her relax against him as they swayed to the music.  
" When you snap your fingers  
Or wink your eye  
I come a running to you  
I'm tied to you, baby  
And there's nothing I can do  
Ooh, sugar  
Sugarpie honeybunch  
I'm weaker than a man should be  
I can't help myself  
I'm a fool in love you see  
Wanna tell you I don't love you  
Tell you that we're through  
And I've tried  
But every time I see your face  
I get up all choked up inside  
When I call your name, girl  
It starts the flame burning in my heart  
Tearin' it all apart  
No matter how I try  
My love I cannot hide"  
Maddie felt her face grow hot as David sang to her his breath tickling her ear and causing an uproar in her body. She laid her head in his shoulder as their bodies swayed in unison to the music.  
She could stay like this forever she thought.  
The song ended but David still held onto her. Some loud rock song came on next.  
"Let's get out of here." David told her as he nuzzled her neck. If he wasn't holding her in his arms, Maddie thought she would surely be on the floor as she felt her legs turn to jelly.  
They said their goodbyes to Davids' buddies who all shouted with a chorus of "Dave, come back home." ringing in their ears as they walked to the car.  
The ride backs to Agnes they made small talk as David told her a little bit about the guys she met tonight.  
When they approached Agnes house David told Maddie to pull to the curve in a secluded section of Agnes' development.  
"Why?" She kind of had an idea but asked anyway.  
"Just do as you're told." David teased. "I just want to talk some more."  
Despite her misgivings, Maddie pulled up to the curve where David told her. It was dark and deserted and she was suddenly sorry she had listened to him.  
She turned off the ignition and faced him. "Ok. Talk."  
David had in mind other ways to use his mouth and tongue but it sure didn't involve any talking. He bent over Maddie and covered her mouth with his pressing her against the seat with his body.  
"David." She protested pushing her hands against his chest.  
He didn't listen he just kissed her harder pushing his tongue into her mouth. He pushed the button to recline the car seats back with one hand while his other played in her hair. David half covered Maddie's body with his as his tongue played a symphony in her mouth.  
Maddie felt her blood boil as she felt her seat drop back and David's hard body on hers. She started to return his kisses as her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.  
David felt himself grow harder if that was even possible as he heard Maddie's moans of desire. But then he felt her starting to pull away; her kisses stopped and her hands left his neck.  
"David." God just the way she said his name …  
"I missed you so much baby." He murmured in that low, husky voice that she hoped he used only with her. "I missed kissing your lips." David ran his lips over her mouth. "I missed kissing that spot on your neck." David began to plant searing kisses over the spot on her neck, to the back of her ear and across to her mouth. "Tell me you missed me too." he said in her ear.  
Her only reply was a breathy moan.  
Oh God, I'm lost she thought as the heat of David controlled her body and mind. He had her she thought, as his lips on her neck, his hands on her breasts and the feel of his excitement against her leg, were rapidly driving her wild with desire.  
David's hot breath whispered in her ear. "Remember how I use to trail angel kisses up and down your body." Her moans spurred him on as he unbuttoned her sweater and reached around very easily to unhook her bra and pull it off leaving her breasts exposed to his waiting hands. "I know you loved that. Didn't you? You loved this too." He said but David didn't expect an answer as his tongue flicked over her naked breasts. Her cries of passion were all the answers he needed. "I use to love feeling how hot you were for me."  
And she was hot for him. She could feel it all over her body. And so could he.  
He placed his hands down her pants to pet her in the place that she ached for him most. He began to pull down her leggings and panties as he continued stoking her until she thought she would burst into flames. She couldn't stop him now as he continued to seduce her with his soft voice. "I miss touching you." He told her his voice laced with excitement and sex. "I miss hearing the noises you make deep down in your throat, when I get you all crazy."  
Ohhh, she felt it building..she was going to come soon and she wanted, no she needed the release that only he gave her. She began to writhe against him.  
She's almost there he thought as he felt himself jerk in his pants at the sounds she was making, the movements she made against him and the look in her eyes. He continued to touch her as he put her hand on his hardness. "Feel what I got for you baby. It's gonna make you feel real good." He heard her say his name, "David." softly at first then louder with each breath until his name became her cries of ecstasy.  
Maddie heard herself crying out his name through the fog of her passion. "and I looove how you cry out my name when you come just for me." He told her slowly and that pushed her over the cliff into an intense orgasm that caused her whole body to spasm with the pulsating waves that started in her groin and quickly overtook her entire body. Oh she hadn't realized how long she had waited for those feelings to overtake her. "Ummm that sounded good." David told her crooning in her ear making her hot all over again. "There's plenty more of that for you if you're a good girl."  
Maddie finally felt her body returning to normal. She hadn't felt like that since the last time she had been with David; wild out of control but fantastic.  
David kissed her softly as her breathing returned to normal. "Let's go back to your place and finish what we started here honey." David suggested. She got scared and tried to find her voice but her emotions were too strong. Her body felt wonderful but her mind was in a tailspin. They weren't a couple, she thought, why are they doing this? She sat up and began to put her clothes back on. This had to stop.  
She then shook her head finally finding her voice. "No, David that's not a good idea."  
"Why not?" He asked her dumbfounded. "I think it's a great idea." He told her as he bent his head to try to kiss her. He took her hand and place it on the bulge in his pants. "And I thought you'd like to get reacquainted with this..it's been much too long. I know you missed it."  
She pushed him and his hand away with more force than necessary "Stop David!." She snapped loudly. "This was wrong. I lost my head got carried away" I..." She started the car and the next thing David knew they were in front of Agnes' house.  
"Maddie." was all he could say to her. She was practically throwing him out of her car. He couldn't believe it but then again he chastised himself: this was par for the course with Maddie Hayes. She comes then wants to forget it happened. He was half expecting her to suggest they make a pact. That's wouldn't have been pretty. She really needed help. He thought she missed him, wanted him, and needed him. He thought she had fun tonight being with him he thought maybe she changed but she was the same crazy broad who drove him into the arms of her cousin.  
He figured he better not say what he was really thinking and make it worse so David threw her a fed up look as he got out of the car. She saw him shake his head in disgust as he walked up the path to Agnes and Bert's house.  
Maddie wanted more than anything to run after him and drag him back to her place to, as David put it, finish what they started. She wanted him to make love to her, to make her feel the way that only he could but she knew that it wasn't right for her to allow him to make love to her. He was leaving in a couple of days; he didn't love her anymore.  
Day 5  
Day  
The next morning Agnes and Bert were getting ready for work. Agnes looked at the time and shook her head in annoyance; she realized that they were going to be late and she didn't do late. She was always at the agency at the crack of dawn but with the wedding preparations and so many late nights she and Bert had overslept.  
"I wonder if David left for Blue Moon yet. I don't hear him bouncing around upstairs this morning." Agnes said to Bert who was noisily eating his Cocoa Pebbles cereal. The last couple of days David had bounced down the stairs right at their heels happy and eager to get to Blue Moon; Agnes didn't hear any bouncing this morning.  
Bet looked over at Agnes. "Oh no I heard him go into the shower a few minutes ago, my lovely sun flower" He gazed adoringly at his bride-to-be. "I'm sure he'll be down any minute".  
Agnes smiled at Bert; she loved all the sweet pet names he had for her. "Oh my teddy bear." she walked over to Bert and bent down to kiss him. She looked up when she heard David coming down the stairs slowly; it sounded as if he was dragging his steps.  
David came into the kitchen and plastered on a smile. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Bert and Agnes huddled close to each other. He hoped he hadn't walked in on a moment between them. "Whoa, did I interrupt you love birds? Sorry". David was so happy for them. He didn't know why things couldn't have been easier for him and Maddie. Maybe cause she's nuts, he thought sourly.  
Agnes blushed. "Oh no Mr. A... David you didn't interrupt us. We were just wondering if you had left for Blue Moon already since we overslept. But I see you aren't dressed for the office." Agnes took in his appearance. He was wearing an old holey t-shirt and sweatpants. No Miss Hayes would flip out if he showed up looked like something the cat dragged in she thought. "Are you going to go in later?"  
David scratched his head. "Yeah well I'm not going into Blue Moon today."  
Agnes was shocked" What? Why not? Does Maddie know?"  
"Nah why should she know?" David said with a nonchalance he didn't feel. "I don't work there remember. I was just coming in to help out to tie up the loose ends l left untied six months ago. That's it. I think I tied all that needs to be tied up real good."  
Agnes didn't like this one bit. "Yes, but I'm sure Miss H... Maddie could still use your help on current cases to keep her on track."  
David shook his head. "Well, she'll be fine without me, gotta get used to it. She can't depend on me anymore. I'm just here for the wedding, I'm leaving for Philly in a few days. "  
Bert chimed in between mouthfuls of cereal. "Sir did it ever occur to you that maybe you don't have to go back to Philly? That you could stay on at Blue moon?"  
David wished she would ask him to stay but he knew she wouldn't. "Bertie boy, no can do. I was kicked out of Blue Moon by her. She is the one who dissolved the partnership of a business that I helped build from the ground up. If it weren't for me Blue Moon would be nothing. No, Bert she made her decision; I can't go back. She doesn't want me back." David sounded bitter even to his own ears. "Anyway, I have no apartment and I'm very busy back in Philly helping out Richie with his new bar."  
Agnes wasn't happy about what she was hearing coming out of David's mouth. She kept her mouth shut because in a way he was right; Maddie needed to ask him to come back since she is the one who broke up the partnership. Those two!  
"So what will you do all day?" Bert asked David as he rinsed out his cereal bowl.  
David thought for a minute." I ahhh have a certain someone I still need too ahhh connect with if ya know what I mean?" He winked.  
Bert looked over at Agnes who didn't look happy. Was David gong to meet up with a former girlfriend? Oh, this was not good she thought. "Oh really who are you meeting?"  
David laughed "No one you would know Agnes trust me." He smiled. "Don't worry about me you guys get moving. We don't want Maddie to get her panties in a twist if you're late. I'm sure she'll find some way to blame me."  
Agnes felt defeated. Was this ever going to work? Getting David and Maddie back together may be impossible even for her. She urged Bert to hurry up. She was leaving for work with a heavy heart.  
"Feel free to make our home your home." Agnes told David as she pushed Bert toward the door. David smiled and thanked Agnes with a big hug.  
"Have fun." Bert called as Agnes pushed him out the door.  
Agnes turned back to David and shook a stern finger at him. "Don't forget the rehearsal dinner tonight."  
David looked down at her and smiled." I won't forget." He put his hand over his heart. "Promise." He swore.  
After Bert and Agnes left for work, David poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down at the kitchen table and wondered why he had lied to Bert and Agnes. He had no plans for today .Why didn't he tell them the truth? Did he want them to go back and tell Maddie about his bogus 'date'; again trying to prove to her that other women wanted him. He should have just told them that he and Maddie had another fight or tiffette and he decided it was best to keep his distance. He knew he would be thrown together with her at the rehearsal dinner and wedding but he would cross those shaky bridges when he got to them.  
David tried to come alive as he poured the third cup of coffee down his throat. He tried to put last night out of his mind. He couldn't sleep at all. He spent the night tossing, turning and thinking of Maddie; now he was tired and confused. He really thought that he was going to wake up this morning wrapped around a beautiful blonde. He would have made love to her over and over to make up for the last two years. But it didn't happen that way. He wished he could get into that blonde's head. Why did she take that a giant step forward with him last night and then jump three steps hell twelve steps back leaving him confused and angry? So what the hell did she want? Sometimes he wondered why he kept trying. After everything why didn't he just give up; admit it wasn't meant to be between them. But he knew why. He loved her with all his heart even after everything. He realized the day the met she was the one for him. He believed that Maddie felt the same way about him but she was too scared or stubborn or crazy; or maybe a combination of all three to admit it She truly was an enigma. Why did she show up to the bowling alley if she didn't care about him, miss him, hell love him? He was wondering how things would turn out at the rehearsal dinner tonight. He hoped things could get straightened out between him and Maddie. He didn't want to go back to Philly. He needed her to ask him to stay; to be her partner again. He didn't know if he would ever hear those words come from her mouth.  
David finished his coffee and decided to bring the motorcycle to the mechanic where they took the BMW in for service. He figured he'd have good ole Charlie give it the once over in case he needed to drive it all the way back to Philly. David hopped on the bike and tore out of the driveway like a bat out of hell. Maybe the wind will wipe Maddie from his mind he thought as he stepped on the accelerator.  
Maddie kept looking at the clock. Agnes and Bert were always early, she wondered why today of all days did they choose to come on time. Maybe David had held them up; he had been coming with them to the office the last couple of days and Maddie couldn't help looking forward to seeing him again; although after last night she wasn't sure if he wanted to see her.  
Maddie tried to shake the cobwebs out of her head. She was so tired. She hadn't slept much last night. After she dropped David off, or she admitted, almost kicked him out of her car she had driven home blinded by tears. She must have cried a river of tears between last night and this morning. She was so confused. Why was she crying so much? She wasn't crying about the way he made her feel that was for sure; or maybe she was. No man could make her feel like David did. After almost two years without his hands on her, his long skillful fingers had brought her to heaven and back last night. She blushed when she thought about how out of control she had been. He made her feel alive. She groaned inwardly thinking about the way he made her body respond, how his hands had brought her over the top in the way that only he could. And afterward, he had asked her to go back to her house. She wanted it more than anything. She wanted him to make love to her so badly.  
She wanted to wake up wrapped around David this morning. She wanted to feel his strong arms around her after he had made love to her over and over again making up for the two years they hadn't been together. She squirmed as she recalled how during that month they were together David could never get enough of her; and if truth be told her of him. Now, she wanted to shower together after a long night of lovemaking; drive to work together, be together in all the ways she had avoided during that month. Maddie sighed. Well, none of that had happened; she had woken up alone. And again she had pushed him away. But this time she had valid reasons. He never said he was sorry about Annie. She knew she was no saint and had hurt David in so many different ways over the years but she had told him many times she was sorry about running away, about Walter...about so many things. David was supposed to leave for Philly in a couple of days. She couldn't bear it if they made love and then he left her. She wished she had the courage to ask him about Annie and that whole mess. She wished she had the courage to ask him to stay. She had pushed him away; she had ended their partnership. Now, she was running Blue Moon alone; a business he had helped build up from nothing. He had been her partner for five years and she missed him. Without him she didn't think she could keep it going for even five more minutes. She wanted to pick his brains about some other cases she was working on. He'd be in soon she thought. She wouldn't say anything to him about last night. They had to get through the rehearsal dinner tonight and then the wedding in two days. She was truly happy for Agnes and Bert but sometimes wondered why it couldn't have worked out for her and David. Okay, she knew some reasons ….  
The knock on her office door interrupted her thoughts .She felt her face get hot. David?  
"Come in" she called in a voice she didn't recognize. She was disappointed to see Bert and Agnes entering her office..alone.  
She smiled at them. "Good morning!"  
"Sorry we were a little late today. We over slept then we were talking to Mr.…David." Agnes explained to Maddie.  
"That's fine Agnes. Did David go straight to his old office? There are a few things I'd like to discuss with him."  
She saw Agnes and Bert exchanging looks. Maddie looked at them. They looked at her. "Well, is David in his office? I mean his former office?" Maddie asked the couple.  
"Well you see Miss Hayes the thing is a ... he didn't come in with us today" Agnes told her quickly.  
"Oh ok he'll be late like he always used to be. "Maddie laughed.  
Agnes and Bert didn't laugh. Agnes looked at Maddie . "Miss Hayes he's not coming in at all today. Said he was tired, couldn't sleep last night. He figured he would rest up for the rehearsal dinner tonight."  
Maddie's face fell.  
Bert thought he was being helpful when he chimed in. "Honey bear, David said he had some special friend he had to reconnect with today don't you remember?"  
Agnes shot him a dirty look. Bert shrugged not understanding Agnes' dirty look. Bert went on. "I'm sure you just forgot dear." He turned to Maddie. " David didn't think he'd be missed here today, Miss Hayes. He said he tied up all the loose end here and you didn't need his help anymore so he figured he would visit an old friend."  
"Ok Bert enough I'm sure Maddie has a lot of work to do without you talking her ear off." Agnes tried to pull Bert out of the office by his arm.  
Bert shook her off. "Nonsense, I'm sure Maddie wants to be apprised of everything to do with Blue Moon." Bert continued. "He said that since he was leaving in a few days you shouldn't start to depend on him again."  
"Oh really. Is that what he said?" Maddie forced a smile. "Oh David is right. I don't need his help here anymore." Everything that Bert had just said felt like a stab wound to her already bruised heart. "And I hope he has fun with his friend."  
Agnes shoved him out of the office.  
Maddie sat in her office alone.. She felt sick to her stomach .So what friend was he meeting up with today? And why should she care? He couldn't get her to take him back to her house last night so I guess he figured had call up some tramp he used to know. Well that's fine with me. It's better this way. Just have to get through tonight and the next two days and he will be gone. She hurt inside so badly but had to get back to work. The day dragged on and on. Soon it would be time to go home and dress for the rehearsal dinner. She had bought a sexy new dress, let him drool she thought.  
Day 5  
Night  
David was busy trying to tie his tie. He was getting frustrated and nervous as he thought of the night ahead. If it weren't for Bert and Agnes he would have just jumped on his bike and headed back east by now. Being at Blue Moon again, seeing Maddie, kissing her, touching her it was just going to make it so much harder when he did finally leave to go back to Philly. He really should have refused Bert's offer to be his Best Man. Did he think that he wouldn't be affected seeing her again? Or did he hope in the deepest recesses of his mind that as soon as she saw him she would beg his forgiveness; pleading with him to return to Blue Moon and her? Yeah, that was a joke. He didn't know what she wanted. Maybe it was time he asked her. David looked in the mirror. He straightened his tie for the final time and winked at himself satisfied with his appearance. Ok, let's see what happens tonight he thought.  
Across town, Maddie was primping for the evening ahead. She pulled her new dress over her head and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a figure hugging black cocktail dress with a plunging neckline, and deep slit on the side. She pulled up the material trying to cover her exposed cleavage. Then she turned and saw how exposed her back was in this dress too. Maybe this dress was too sexy for her she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror for the third or fourth time. She shrugged there was nothing to do about that now. She knew the dress would make David drool; well most of the men who would be at this dinner if she wanted to be truthful. Good! She was feeling reckless tonight. She would leave an impression for David that he would carry all the way back to Philly with him. Let him eat his heart out! Maddie then gave herself one last look in her mirror. She liked what she saw. Ok, let's see what happens tonight she thought.  
David hopped on his bike and headed for the restaurant. Agnes and Bert wanted him to drive with them but he wanted to be alone; and the motorcycle ride might help to clear his head and help him make some tough decisions. Like whether to talk to Maddie at all; oh he knew he had to be polite for the sake of Agnes and Bert but it didn't have to go much passed small talk if he didn't want it to. David pulled up in front of the restaurant. He looked at his watch. Since when was David Addison early for anything? He let out a self-depreciative laugh and headed inside the restaurant. He greeted Agnes and Bert. He looked around for Maddie before he headed for the bar. He ordered a tequila and lime to steady his nerves. This was going to be a long night.  
Maddie was nervous as she drove to the restaurant. She was confused too. How should she act toward David? She knew she had to be polite to him for Agnes and Bert's sake but it didn't have to go much passed small talk if she didn't want it to. She would be polite but aloof she decided. Maddie pulled up in front of the restaurant and immediately noticed David's motorcycle parked in the corner of the lot. Her stomach was doing flip flops. She tried to calm herself as she applied lipstick with a shaky hand. She got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.  
This was going to be a long night.  
David nearly dropped the drink he was holding when he saw Maddie walk into the restaurant. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Whoa, that dress she was wearing. He'd never seen that before. Must be new he thought. The way she looked in that dress should be illegal for every other man's eyes but his. He noticed how the other men at the bar were letting out low groans as she entered the room, their eyes were following her every move; he wanted to run over to her and cover her with his jacket. What the hell was she thinking wearing that dress? Yes she had the body for it and boy did she know how to carry herself. The way she walked; her head held high, her nose in the air. Yeah she was still every bit a super model. He saw from the corner of his eye one of the men heading toward Maddie, before he knew it he flew across the room as was standing in front of her blocking her way. He smiled down at her. Shit he thought I can practically see her boobs at this angle. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and drag her in a corner. He resisted.  
All he could do was say her name "Maddie."  
"David." she answered back and smiled at him. All her good intentions flew out the window when she saw his lop-sided grin and sparkling eyes. He looked drop dead gorgeous in his suit and she wanted to wrap her arms around him and drag him in a corner. She resisted.  
They both laughed awkwardly. "Shall we?" He asked extending his arm for her to take.  
Maddie smiled up at him and took his arm. The feel of his muscular arm under her hand was doing things to her body that she couldn't control. Just a look and a touch from him could render her senseless. David placed his arm around her waist and pulled her next to him. She leaned into his body as they walked into the dining room together.  
Agnes was thrilled to see Maddie and David walking into the dining room practically draped across each other. She ran over to them. "Maddie! David!" She hugged them both together. 'So glad to see you both together!" She told them happily. She took then around the room to quickly introduce them to family and friends. The whole gang from the office was there too. They had a nice group for this party. After David and Maddie had been introduced to everyone and said hello to those they did know, Agnes dragged them to their seats; of course she had seated them next to one another.  
Everyone was busy eating and drinking. Maddie and David circulated around the restaurant talking and laughing with the guests and the employees from Blue Moon but they always kept their eyes on each other. Every few minutes one would look up, catch the other's eye and smile. David noticed once or twice that one of the male guests was getting too familiar with Maddie and on those occasions he managed to be right by her side. Maddie knew David was jealous of all the male attention she was getting tonight and she loved it. Let him see how bad most men wanted her. He wasn't the only one in the world who lusted after her; but unfortunately he was the only one she lusted after, the only one she wanted, needed, loved. All these other men's attention and flirtatious glances left her cold. Soon as David put his hand on her exposed back it was like someone had turned up the heat; his hand felt like a hot brand on her naked skin. She felt as if she were burning up. Her face was flushed and her body felt warm; much too warm. David smirked down at her; like he could see right through her and know how she felt. It was getting very hot in there…  
David kept one eye on Maddie as he made his way around the restaurant laughing and joking with the guests. He noticed once or twice a few of the guests making a move on Maddie so of course he had to rescue her from the unwanted attentions. He couldn't keep his eyes off her tonight. She always looked great to him but tonight she looked the sexiest he had ever seen her. Seeing her laughing and having a great time was making his head spin and his blood boil. All he wanted to do was get his hands on her. He went over to her and put his hand on her naked back. The heat from her skin nearly seared his hand. He smirked down at her knowing instinctively she was as aroused as he was. It was getting very hot in there...  
Agnes was quite pleased to see Maddie and David having such a great time together! She hoped that her wedding would be a joyous occasion; not only for her and Bert but for David and Maddie too. Nothing like the romance of a wedding to bring people together she thought. She happily went back over to her Herbert who was mingling with their family and friends. All is right she thought.  
Bert looked up at her. "Why are you smiling my fluffy bunny?" Agnes looked down at him and gave him a big kiss.  
David pulled Maddie into him and whispered in her ear. "How bout I take you for a ride on my bike." He couldn't resist flicking his tongue in her ear. "Come on. It's a warm night and it'll be fun."  
Maddie shook her head. 'I don't know David." She felt his tongue in her ear and she shivered. She felt his arm tighten around her waist. The heat in her body kept rising. "I don't know. We shouldn't leave the party."  
David laughed and steered her out of the restaurant. "Come on Maddie." He crooned to her. "A quick drive. We'll be back lickety split. I promise. "  
She smiled up at him. The next thing she knew she was on the bike behind him. What was she doing? She thought recklessly as she felt the wind in her hair. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as they raced off into the night.  
David wasn't sure what was going to happen once he got to their destination but he happily felt Maddie wrap her arms around him tightly as they raced off into the night.  
David pulled his motorcycle to the side of the road and put his feet on the ground for balance. He felt Maddie's arms wrapped tightly around him and he was reluctant to move. He would have kept riding around longer just to feel her hold onto him like her life depended on it but he wanted to hold her in his arms and see how far he could go with her. He looked behind him and threw her a lopsided grin. "So how was it?" He asked as he helped her off the bike. "I can't believe you've never ridden on a motorcycle before." He held her hand and pulled her to him. "I gotta teach you everything?"  
Maddie laughed as she pulled away and turned to look out at the city below. It was a gorgeous clear night. They were here to see the view and talk; and that was all she tried to convince herself as she felt David come up behind her and put his strong hands on her shoulders. He started massaging her shoulders; she got a flash of how he used to massage her tired muscles every night during that month. She couldn't help herself as she leaned back into him and sighed. "What a breath taking view." Maddie said.  
David was looking down at her. "Yes, breathe taking." He didn't mean the city view. They were quiet for a few moments.  
"I can't believe Bert and Agnes are getting married in two days. It's so wonderful." Maddie gushed happily. "I'm thrilled for them."  
"Hmmm. Sure. Me too." David's words were muffled as he began to kiss her neck. "You are so beautiful." He told her as his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and he pulled her tighter against him.  
Maddie felt his hardness against her back. Just being so close to him like this was making her heart pound like a hammer. No other man made her feel like David made her feel. She felt his hands travel up from her waist to stroke her breasts and she gasped. He slid the dress off her shoulders as his hands disappeared down the front. His hot hands on her naked breasts were making her head reel. She moved into him even further if it was possible. He quickly turned her around. She felt him pulling up her dress and his hands cupped her rear pushing her against his hardness.  
David wanted to make love to Maddie right there but he restrained himself. He would try to get her crazy and hope she would ask him to go back to her house. He wanted their first time after being apart for so long to happen in a bed. He planned on making love to her all night long. He felt how aroused she was as his hands disappeared up her dress. He moaned into her mouth. "Let's go back to your place Maddie. I want to make love to you." He kissed her deeply. Maddie responded to his hot kisses with her tongue pushing in and out of his mouth.  
Just then Maddie's mind replayed what Bert said about David's plans for the day. She entangled herself from David and strode quickly to the motorcycle. He looked after her annoyed.  
"What's with you?" David asked her.  
She could hear the annoyance in his voice and it irked her. "We should get back. They're probably wondering where their Maid of Honor and Best Man disappeared to."  
David walked up to her. He stood so close she could feel his breath on her face. "I'm sure they wouldn't care." Was his answer. He touched her hair. "And besides I told Bert I was taking you for a drive."  
David then tried to pull her back into his arms but she backed away. "Is this all you want from me?" She asked heatedly. "A quick lay!"  
He pulled her against him. "I promise to do it real slow." He leaned down to kiss her again.  
Maddie looked up at him with a filthy look. "Take me back!" She insisted.  
"Why? I don't understand what's up with you. I mean it's been so long for us. I want you so bad. I know you want me too. I'm only here for a couple more days.  
Her heart sank. "Well, you thought wrong. You just want to screw me and run back to your happy life in Philly?" She hated him at that minute. "And who were with this afternoon? Don't you ever get enough?"  
"What the hell are you talking about now?" He asked acidly. He figured that Bert must have spilled the beans on his so-called date. Well, that's what he had wanted. Wasn't it? He gave a quick laugh." I made it up ok?" I knew Agnes and Bert would have given me a hard time about not coming in so I mentioned I had other plans." David admitted. "For your information, I needed to get some work done on my bike. I thought you wouldn't want me in your hair today anyway." David pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, lit it and took a puff.  
Maddie pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and stomped on it. "Why are you smoking? Don't you know it's bad for you? Like that stupid bike! Are you on some sort of self-destructive mission?"  
David lit another cigarette and took a deep puff before he answered. 'Who are you anyway my mother? And why should you care? Oh yeah, I forgot." David mimicked her voice. "We've been partners for five years David. Good friends." He told her in a biting tone . "Yeah whatever. What I do is none of your business." He flung at her.  
"Kill yourself see if I care you immature, uncaring, loathsome, egotistical.."  
David looked at her with a smirk. "Some things never change."  
She wanted to hurt him as much as he was hurting her. "And I was happy you didn't show up at Blue Moon today! My office. Thank you for all your help this week but I won't bother you anymore. The agency is no longer your responsibility!" She glared at him. "You're free to go back to your happy life in Philly!"  
He shook his head, glaring back at her. "Remember, you're the one who pushed me out of Blue Moon. What did you expect me to do, ex-partner? "He flung in her face. He took another puff of the cigarette for spite. He knew how much Maddie hated smoking. That was one of the reasons he had quit.  
"Really this is all my fault? I dissolved our partnership because you were acting like an insufferable prick!" she yelled at him.  
"Really? If I was acting like an insufferable prick it was cause you were acting like a jealous shrew." he continued.  
"Was not!" she snapped back to him  
"Was too." David snapped at her angrily. "So I slept with Annie. It was over between us for a long time. God it was No Big Deal!"  
"No big deal? No big deal? Are you kidding me?" Maddie was livid. "She was my cousin David. My married cousin. And you didn't care, not one bit, how I felt! You did it to hurt me! "  
"You think so huh? Well... Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't, pal." His voice held such anger in it. He flicked the cigarette to the ground and stomped on it.  
Maddie felt as if she had been slapped. Pal? He threw that word at her. It hurt.  
This fight was starting to feel like the big blow up in the office six months ago. The one that ended their partnership.  
David went on, he couldn't stop himself. "Annie was attractive, no make that hot, she laughed at my jokes, and she wanted me. She made me feel like a man. Unlike you...who didn't know what you wanted. One step forward, twelve steps backward." He threw her a mean look. "Even now, these last few days...letting me kiss you, touch you, even made you come...then you hit the damn brakes. Again and again. I don't know why I even try anymore. I'm not a toy to be played with!"  
"Neither am I." She cried.  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Good!"  
"Good!"  
"Well Maddie, don't worry a couple more days and you don't ever have to lay eyes on me again." David told her angrily.  
"Go to hell Addison!"  
Maddie felt tears sting her eyes. Her heart was breaking in to even more pieces if that was even possible. Maybe, he was right. Maybe she was the cause of this whole mess but he still needed to tell her he was sorry about Annie. She wanted David just as much as he wanted her; maybe more. How many times had she fantasized over the past months about being back in his arms? How many times had she imagined his eyes gazing into hers as he made slow love to her? She wanted to take him back to her house and make love with him all night but she couldn't; wouldn't. Annie still stood between them. She could barely speak as she averted her eyes. "Just take me back David." She told him quietly.  
He was angry and upset too. He got on the bike and helped her on. He didn't say a word. She had to hold on to him again for the ride back. She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill. Why did this keep happening to them? Things should have gone so differently. Anyway, in two more days he'd be gone again.  
He rode back to the restaurant with her holding onto him tight. All he could think was things should have gone so differently. . Anyway, in two more days he'd be gone again.  
Day 6  
Day  
David woke up feeling sad and lonely again. It seemed to be the pattern with him since he got back to LA. He'd feel he was making progress with Maddie and then that damn wall would go up again. Last night she built the tallest wall yet. He didn't know what else to do. He sighed loudly. Just two more days and he would be heading back home to Philly. But was it home still? It was home when he was growing up; but now? No, it was just another place to crash. He needed to think long and hard about what he wanted to do with the next forty or so years of his life. A life without Maddie. That boulder was back on his chest and it seemed heavier than when he arrived. Being with her again actually kissing and touching her had reminded him how much he loved her. What a mess he had made out of his life. He had to get through these next two days without making things worse between them. So much bitterness, hurt and anger... He probably should never have come back .  
Maddie had to push herself to get out of bed. She and Agnes had plans today to get their nails done and put the finishing touches on their wedding attire. She was trying to drum up excitement for the day ahead but it wasn't working. She just felt sad and empty...She would put on a happy face for Agnes. That wouldn't be difficult since she had so much practice pretending to be happy in the last six months. Two more days then David would be heading back to Philly and away from her again. She needed to start accepting the fact that she was going to have to get through the next forty or so years of her life without him...that thought made her feel like ice was running through her veins. The last few days seeing him, kissing him, touching him had made her want him even more. Especially last night. Why had it taken her so long to realize how deeply she loved him? She'd been a fool. Yet every night she'd put up another wall between them, the one she built last night was the tallest one yet. What a mess she had made out of her life. She was just going to have to get through the next couple of days without making things worse between them. So much bitterness, hurt, and anger...He should have never come back...  
Agnes was puttering around her house. One more day and she would be a married woman; Mrs. Agnes Dipesto Viola. She was so happy but her happiness was marred with what was going on between David and Maddie. Why couldn't they just talk out their troubles and admit they couldn't live without each other? Their stupid pride and fears kept interfering with what they really wanted. Any fool with half an eye could see how deeply in love they still were..except those two fools. Agnes shook her head. Last night when Bert told her David had taken Maddie for a ride on his motorcycle, Agnes had been sure they would come back to the restaurant reconciled. She had been wrong. Maddie had returned alone with sad eyes. David hadn't returned to the party at all. There was only two more days for them to get their heads straightened out.  
Agnes smiled as she felt Bert put his arms around her and hug her tightly. "Good morning my sunbeam." He crooned. "Soon you will be mine forever."  
Agnes turned and kissed Bert good morning.  
"I am the luckiest man alive." Bert told her returning her kiss with fervor.  
"What is on your agenda today?" Agnes wanted to know as she poured them both piping hot cups of coffee. "Me and Maddie are getting manicures and doing girly stuff together." She giggled.  
Bert took his cup of coffee to the kitchen table and sat down. "David and I are picking up the tuxedos, double checking wedding details with the limo company and reception hall."  
"Don't forget to make sure the hotel has rooms for everyone." As part of their wedding package, Bert and Agnes had booked rooms at the hotel for the guests. Suddenly, Agnes had an idea. Agnes eyes lit up as she quietly told Bert her plan before David walked in to the kitchen.  
David put on his nothing can touch me Addison persona as he strutted into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Morning to two of my favorite people!" He grinned at them. "It's gonna be a great day!"  
"Great! Great!" Agnes told him. "Would you like some breakfast?"  
David shook his head. "Nah Coffee is fine."  
Agnes handed him a cup. She looked at him closely. "Was everything ok last night? You didn't come back into the party. Bert said you took Maddie for a ride on you motorcycle. She came back in alone though after it. You were already asleep by the time we came home. "  
David knew it was going to be near impossible evading the super powers of the Great Dipesto. "Ahhh fine. Everything was, is fine. I was just tired." He lied. "It's been a long week. You know with driving my bike from Philly, all the parties, doing some detecting.."  
"And being with Maddie?" She questioned.  
David shook his head. "No, she had nothing to do with it."  
"Really? You drove off together, she comes back looking like her best friend died and you don't come back at all."  
David shrugged and leaned against the counter. "Just drop it Agnes. It's complicated."  
Agnes looked at him sternly. "You two make it complicated! Can't you just talk to her? Tell her how you feel?"  
"We talked. I don't feel... anything."  
"Are you lying to me or to yourself?" Agnes left the kitchen leaving David alone with Bert.  
"It may be none if my business but my love muffin is right and.."  
David waved him off. "Drop it Bert." David snapped.  
Bert dropped it and walked out of the kitchen.  
Maddie hoped David wasn't there when she rang the bell to Bert and Agnes' house. She just wanted to get through the next two days without any further heartache. She saw his motorcycle. She sighed. She just hoped Agnes was ready to leave.  
David was alone downstairs when the bell rang. Agnes and Bert were upstairs getting ready for the day. He answered the door and was surprised to see Maddie standing there.  
Maddie's heart skipped a beat when the door was opened by David. So much for avoiding him. "David."  
"Maddie."  
He smiled at her and beckoned her inside. "Agnes is getting dressed. She should be down soon."  
"Well I guess I'm a bit early. We have a ten o'clock manicure appointment." Maddie said trying to avoid his eyes.  
If he would have known Maddie was meeting Agnes here he would have made sure he was gone before she showed up. He was ill at ease around her. What was he supposed to say to her after last night?  
"Would you like some coffee?" He offered. That was always a safe question for people to ask he thought.  
"Thank you."  
David poured a cup and without even thinking fixed it exactly how she liked it. He handed it to her without a word.  
Maddie sipped it grateful to have something to keep her busy. She noticed David remembered how she took her coffee but she didn't mention it.  
They sat in silence like polite strangers until Agnes flounced into the room.  
You could cut the tension in the room with a knife was the first thing Agnes noticed as she walked into her kitchen. She saw Maddie sitting at the table sipping coffee while David leaned against the counter looking uncomfortable. And he wasn't talking...it wasn't often that David Addison had nothing to say. Maybe he just had nothing to say to Miss Hayes, Agnes thought sadly. No, this wasn't the end for them! They just needed a push in the right direction.  
"Morning Maddie!" Agnes said happily. "We have time before our appointment. Would you like something to eat?"  
Maddie shook her head. Agnes tried to engage Maddie and David in a conversation but all she got for her efforts were one word answers and grunts. And neither of them would even look at the other. Agnes had enough.  
"Listen you two!" Maddie and David jumped. Their eyes flew to Agnes. "Okay I get it you aren't going to be walking hand in hand through a bed of flowers any time soon but damn it.." She glared at them in a totally unagnes like way. "You are not going to ruin my wedding with your childish behavior!" Agnes looked at Maddie. "David has been your friend and partner for more than five years! Now, you can't even look at him?" Agnes turned to David. "And you! Maddie has been your best friend for 5 years and now you don't have anything to say to her?"  
David and Maddie looked at each other. Both felt ashamed. Agnes continued her ranting. "Well that's your right but tomorrow you are going to be happy! Happy in the pictures. Happy dancing together. Happy! Happy! Happy! You get it?" They both nodded yes as Agnes stomped out of the room with a final glare thrown their way.  
"Whoa." David said stunned. "Dipesto was really mad at us!"  
Maddie nodded. "I've never seen her this mad. But she's right David. We have to put aside our feelings and act happy. We've been selfish." "I feel so terrible. We aren't being good friends to her and Bert acting this way.  
David nodded. "Yeah, you're 100% right." He agreed. "We shouldn't let our problems affect their deserve better from the best man and maid of honor" David looked at Maddie. "And she's right about something else too."  
Maddie looked at him "What's that David?"  
"We've been friends for too long to end as enemies." David sat at the table across from Maddie. "I've been a jerk and I'm sorry." He told her. "I don't want to go back to Philly with us as enemies." David looked into her eyes. "You've meant too much to me over these past five years." You and I really were the best of friends. I think we can manage to act as best friends do for one more day. Don't you?" He was wishing Maddie would tell him not to go back to Philly. He wanted her to tell him she wanted him to be not only her partner but her lover and friend. She didn't say that. His heart sank.  
"You're right David. We've been the best of friends for too long. We can get along for one more day. We can do it for Agnes and Bert." Friends, she thought. Has that all they've been to each other? And boy did he seem to be eager to go back to Philly. She wanted him to ask to be her partner again; her lover, her friend but he didn't. Her heart sank.  
A few minutes later Agnes and Bert came into the kitchen. David and Maddie were talking and smiling. Agnes figured she had talked some sense into them. It wasn't often she had gotten angry at her beloved bosses in the past five years. She just wanted them to realize how they felt about each other before it was too late.  
"We're sorry." David and Maddie said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.  
Agnes laughed too. "I just want everyone to have a great great time tomorrow!  
"Ok Bertie boy you ready to hit the road?" David asked with a last look at Maddie.  
Maddie smiled at him then she turned to Agnes. "We better be going too or we'll be late for our manicures."  
.  
Day 6  
Night  
Maddie and Agnes pulled up to Agnes and Bert's house. It had been a great day. They had gotten their nails done then spent time talking and laughing at lunch. Agnes didn't bring up David at all; she wanted to keep the mood light. The wedding was tomorrow and Agnes was getting nervous. Oh, not about marrying Bert; she was nervous that David and Maddie wouldn't find their way back to each other before it was time for David to leave.  
Maddie knew that David and Bert had returned from their errands because the motorcycle and car were parked in the driveway.  
Maddie turned to Agnes. "Well I'll see you at my house tomorrow morning with the rest of the girls to get ready. It's going to be a beautiful day Agnes. I'm so happy for you!" Maddie reached over and hugged her.  
Agnes looked at her boss, her friend, her maid of honor and said "Oh no Maddie please come in for a little while. I'm really nervous and could use the company."  
Maddie looked at her shocked. Nervous? now? "Agnes, you're not nervous about marrying Bert are you? You both are so happy."  
Agnes was getting desperate. She wanted Maddie and David to spend some time together before the wedding "Maddie to tell you the truth I'm getting nervous about saying I do to Bert. I don't know what's happening please come in just for a little while I'll go crazy with just both Herbert and David probably playing video games all night me with no one to talk to."  
Maddie stopped her before she blabbed on. Boy could Agnes talk. "Ok ok fine I'll come in for a while." she laughed. Truth, be told Maddie really didn't want to go home.  
They both walked into the house. Agnes called for Bert. "We're home Bert honey bear!"  
"We are in the kitchen Snookum dear." Bert called out happily; it sounded as if his mouth was full of food.  
Maddie and Agnes walked into the kitchen. David was sitting at the table with a paper plate with two slices of pizza and an open beer in front of him. Bert was already chomping down on his second slice.  
"Looks like we are just in time for dinner!" Agnes said happily. "Come on take some pizza! ".  
Maddie smiled at David. He smiled back at her. "Hey!" He said. "Hey" she said back. David jumped up grabbed a plate. "Hey, Blondie Blonde would you like one or two slices?"  
"One is fine. Thank you David." She grinned at him as he handed her the plate. Without asking he went into the refrigerator and grabbed her a diet soda. She looked up at him again and smiled. He shook his head and sat down next to her. As Agnes talked to Bert about their day she kept her eye on Maddie and David. Way to go Bert with ordering pizza, she thought. They all sat down at the kitchen table sharing info on today's errands.  
Maddie looked fondly at Agnes and Bert "Well it looks like all we need to do is get you two married tomorrow. The weather is going to be beautiful, I hear. It's going to be a great day! I'm so glad to be part of it!"  
David was so happy to see Maddie so happy. "Yeah this really is perfect for you guys. I knew you two would get married from day one. Remember Agnes had you splayed over the desk with her mouth locked on yours. Welcome to Blue Moon!" David chimed in. Everyone shared a laugh. "I wonder why I never got such a reception." David looked at Maddie. She looked away.  
"Sometimes you just know the first minute your eyes meet that you are meant to be." Agnes said staring lovingly at Bert. Bert threw her a kiss.  
Maddie and David glanced at each other. David agreed."Yeah I've always believed in 'Kismet' and well you two definitely had it working for ya." He didn't take his eyes off Maddie. She looked away but not before he noticed the slight blush on her face.  
"So tell us what are you guys doing on your honeymoon? David asked with a smirk." Bet you won't be leaving the hotel room that often." He winked at Bert.  
Maddie smacked David on the arm. "Don't embarrass them David!"  
David looked at her." What? It's a honeymoon what else do you think they will be doing?"  
Agnes was blushing. "We're going to the Bahamas! I can't wait to get a tan!"  
David laughed. "That sounds like fun. Maybe I should take a trip to the Bahamas soon. A couple of days having suntan oil massaged into my body sounds like heaven." He glanced at Maddie.  
Maddie blushed again." Make sure you send the office postcards ok?"  
They were all having a great time just sitting around and talking. Agnes was happy that Maddie and David seemed a bit more at ease since their talk earlier that day. She had to put them in their place and she was glad she did. One more day she thought. Please let something happen that will bring them together!  
David got up and gave Maddie another slice of pizza. She thanked him. Agnes could see how much they wanted to be together. She decide she test the waters. "Oh Miss Hayes I hope it's ok. You know you will be without me and Bert for a whole week. Are you sure it won't be a problem?"  
Maddie shook her head. "Agnes please don't be silly. Don't you worry one bit about the office; we will be fine without you for a week.  
Agnes looked at David "Maybe you could stay for another week to help out? Maddie looked over at David. He looked at her. Neither said a word. David was waiting for her to ask him to stay. Maddie was waiting for David to agree. She doesn't want me to stay he thought. He doesn't want to stay she thought. The silence was getting deafening.  
David figured he better say something quick. "Agnes ya know I've been gone a week. Ritchie probably needs my help."  
"Yes I would hate to keep you from Ritchie any longer." Maddie said with an edge to her voice.  
There was another awkward silence broken by Bert. "So, sir I do hope you'll come back once our kids are born to visit."  
Another difficult moment. David just smiled and said "Of course Bert I wouldn't miss seeing your creations!" He looked longingly at Maddie.  
Maddie looked down for a minute. She felt David's hand grab hers under the table. She looked up at him as he gave her a warm smile, she squeezed his hand back. She doesn't seem like she wants me to go, he thought. He doesn't seem like he wants to go, she thought. Both were so confused and lost. They finished up their dinner chatting like old friends.  
Maddie got up to leave. "It's getting late. I better go and let you guys get some sleep." Maddie hugged Bert. She turned to Agnes. "You're going to make a beautiful bride." She hugged Agnes.  
Agnes hugged her back tightly. "Thank you for everything! " She smiled happily. "I hope tomorrow is a great day for all of us!" She looked over at David. "Bert and I will clean up here. Why don't you walk Maddie to her car?"  
David smiled at Maddie who nodded in reply. They quietly walked out of the house and over to her car. They stood there in comfortable silence for a moment. "Soooo." David said with a smirk.  
"So?" Maddie said back.  
He smiled. "See being friends isn't so hard. We're doing a great thing for our friends by playing nice."  
"I had a nice time tonight." Maddie told him. "It's been nice seeing you again David."  
"Yeah it's been nice seeing again too." David smiled into her eyes. "And seeing you in a new light. Who'd a thunk it? You fit in so well with everyone and everything. Maddie Hayes bowling." He shook his head. Yeah, nice."  
Maddie laughed "I guess I can still surprise you."  
"Yeah surprise." Their eyes locked. He wanted more than anything to say those three words to her. But he wouldn't take the chance of upsetting her. He had no clue how she would react to his declaration. And the night before their best friends' wedding was not the time to find out. They had gotten along great today and that needed to last until the wedding was over. They were nothing but good friends...  
Maddie looked at David she wanted more than anything to say those three words to him. But she couldn't do that and take the chance of them getting into a fight. He made it clear he couldn't stay to help her out for the week Agnes and Bert were going to be away on their honeymoon. She had to accept the fact that he had moved on. They had gotten along great today and that needed to last until the wedding was over. They were nothing but good friends...  
"I'm really glad you decided to come this week". Maddie told him quietly.  
David answered back just as quietly. "Me too."  
"Well it's getting late. We all need to get some sleep tonight. I'll see you at the church tomorrow." Maddie told him.  
"Yeah get home safe. Ring me when you get home. Ok? I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. When he pulled away she leaned in and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her and they both held tight for a few minutes.  
She pulled away first. He opened her car door for her. She got in and he closed it. Maddie started up her car and pulled away without looking back at him. David was just standing on the side of the road. She knew if she looked up at him again he would see the tears that already were falling from her eyes.  
David watched her drive away. She never looked back at him. His heart felt heavy. He really didn't want to leave and go back to Philly. He hoped Kismet was on his side tomorrow.  
He walked back into the house, Agnes was waiting for him. "David can we talk for a few minutes?"  
David nodded and followed her into the kitchen.  
"Please. Just listen to me. I know this is none of my business but I love both you and Maddie. And I can see you both are in love with each other."  
David opened his mouth to say something but Agnes shushed him.  
"Let me finish." She told him. "I'm not blind I can see you guys are head over heels. You have to step up to the plate. David, you have to tell her how you feel and that you miss and love her. She is too stubborn and she will never say anything first." Agnes looked into his eyes. "You know I'm right."  
David nodded. "But she's the one who threw me out of Blue Moon. She should ask me back."  
"That's your stupid pride getting in the way again!" She practically yelled. "If you want her you are the one who has to make things right! Put your pride aside and tell her you're sorry for doing what you did with her cousin. You know that hurt her more than anything. She hasn't gotten over that ! I know it and you know it. Tell her you want to stay and be with her! That's if you want her."  
Agnes turned and walked away. David then went up to bed with Agnes' words echoing in his mind.  
The day was finally here. Bert and Agnes' wedding day. Maddie had invited Agnes and the girls to get dressed at her house. Her house was huge with plenty of room. Agnes was thrilled with Maddie's offer. Everyone was so happy and the weather was gorgeous. Yes, it was a perfect day for a wedding. Agnes looked so beautiful. She was truly a lovely bride. Her face was spilt from ear to ear in a heart stopping grin; she had never looked happier. She and Bert were so lucky to have found each other. Amazing, how working at Blue Moon led to true love and marriage. Thoughts of her and David flitted through her mind but she pushed them away. This was Agnes and Bert's day. Whatever did or didn't happen between her and David was over.  
The photographer was arriving in a few minutes to take pictures so Maddie was trying to help Agnes put on her veil, calm Agnes' nervous mom and dress herself. She looked at herself again in the mirror. She loved her maid of honor dress she was wearing. It was a dusty rose color, off the shoulder with short sleeves and a high slit up the front. Agnes had shown her the color she wanted but Maddie was free to choose any floor length dress she wanted. This dress practically jumped off the rack at her. When she tried it on at the bridal salon everyone's mouth dropped open. Agnes told her the dress was made for her. It was perfect cut for her body and showed off her curves.  
Maddie turned to see Agnes walking down the stairs. She looked gorgeous in her poufy off white wedding dress. It was very frilly and lacy and a really long train and matched Agnes personality perfectly. "You look so beautiful and so happy." Maddie told her happily. "This is going to be one of the happiest days of your life! Enjoy every minute of it" Agnes hugged Maddie tight.  
The photographer arrived and took pictures of for almost an hour. By the time he was finished Maddie's face hurt from smiling. She knew there would be more photos taken at the reception hall...with David. She suddenly wondered how he was getting along across town with Bert. David always had a problem with bowties she remembered. She wanted to call him but didn't.  
"Thank you so much for being my maid of honor and going to all this trouble." Agnes gushed. "I have a strong feeling today is going to be wonderful for you too. And maybe you will work things out with David." Agnes smiled at her.  
Maddie smiled back. "Thanks to you Agnes, David and I had a nice talk yesterday. We realize we don't want to ruin our friendship or your wedding day. We'll behave don't worry. We will have a good time tonight. But David is leaving for Philly tomorrow. I doubt anything is going to work out between us."  
Agnes shook her head. "He doesn't want to go. You don't want him to go. Why can't you guys admit the way you feel about each other?"  
Maddie stopped Agnes. "Today isn't about David and me. It's about you and Bert."  
The limousine arrived a few minutes later. The women piled into the limo to take them to the wedding.  
David bumped into Mcgillicuddy again. Geez, he thought Maddie was right to insist Agnes get ready for the wedding at her house. This house was much too crowded today. The house held all the guys from work, Bert, his dad and him and it was crazy! Who knew men cared so much about their appearance or preened so much? David took another look in the mirror in the guest room he laughed at himself. The tuxedo did look mighty fine on him. He wasn't crazy about the color of his tie and cummerbund; some kind of pink color. Blech. Talking about ties, David thought ruefully. He always had a problem with bow ties; Maddie always helped him in the past. He wished she were there to help him now. He suddenly wondered what she was doing. He couldn't wait to see her dress; he hoped Agnes picked out something that was made for Maddie and not some long gown that hid her body. Geez he was thinking of Maddie's body already. He needed to put a stop to all carnal thoughts. He and Maddie were just friends and that is how they would behave today. No drama, no fighting. Just friendly. He knew it was going to be hard to keep his hands and mouth of her but he would do it for Agnes and Bert. He had a sudden urge to call Maddie and see how she was doing but he decided against it. Soon he would see her. Hopefully, there last day together would be enjoyable.  
David went to look for Bert. He found him in the kitchen chugging down a glass of water. He had the hiccups. "Yo Bert my man calm down! Are you nervous? No reason to be!"  
"I feel like I'm going to pass out. I want today to be prefect for my honey bunny. What if something goes wrong?"  
David put his arm on Bert's shoulder "Listen Bertie boy everything is going to work out great. Think of your prize. Agnes is the best. You two are very lucky to have each other. You two were meant to be? And don't be nervous and ruin your day! "  
Bert felt calmer 'Mr. Addison, Sir, I mean David thank you for coming home to be my best man. I know this week hasn't been easy on you. We all really thought you and Maddie would be able to work things out. But you never know what could happen today."  
David stopped Bert. "Bert listen this day isn't about me and Maddie. Whatever we had has been over for a long time. We are friends now. So you worry about not passing out and marrying Agnes today ok? I'm glad I am here too. You've been a great friend and great employee."  
Bert was visibly touched. "Oh sir thank you again! Can we hug?"  
David nodded his head and laughed. "Sure a quick one." Bert grabbed David and gave him a big bear hug. He heard the guys standing in the door way laughing.  
David said "Looks like we got an audience." The guys and Bert's dad came in started slapping Bert on the back. The limo arrived a few minutes later to take them to the reception hall. David yelled "Alright guys are we ready to party or what?" They all left the house and piled into the limo.  
Maddie stepped out to peek into the room where the ceremony would take place in a few minutes. The room was set up with chairs and was filled with Agnes' and Bert's friends and family. There was a beautiful canopy up front for the bride and groom to say their vows under. The room was decorated in beautiful flowers. She felt a pang of melancholy over the missed chances with David. If the baby had survived this might be their wedding day. She pushed these thoughts away and vowed to have a good time. Suddenly, she heard a man whistle. She turned and saw him. David looked incredibly handsome in his tuxedo. He seemed to get more handsome every year. She smiled broadly at him and did a little spin to show off her dress.  
He whistled again and put his hand over his heart. "Wow! Blondie you are going to be the death of me!" he told her. He walked up to her his eyes burning a trail over her body. "You look stunning! WOW!" David's eyes landed on the slit in her dress. 'Is that slit even legal?" He teased. "I'll tell ya I wasn't sure what kinda dress Agnes was going put you in but truthfully you'd look drop dead gorgeous in a paper bag." He took a long appreciative look at her legs. "Especially if it showed off your legs." He whistled again. His gaze fell upon the stiletto heels she was wearing . WOW..those heels made her legs look even longer, if possible. He didn't think his heart or other parts of his body were going to get through this night unscathed.  
David's lingering looks were causing her heart to hammer in her chest. "Thank you very much David" She watched his mouth. "Actually Agnes let me pick out my own dress. She only gave me two things she wanted...the dress had to be her favorite color and it had to be floor length."  
David's eyes flew back to the slit causing Maddie's mouth to go dry. "So the slit was your idea." He winked at her causing her blood to boil. "And what a great idea it was." He looked her over again. "But what's with the pink. It looks good on your dress but..." He pointed to his tie. "Pink ain't my color."  
Maddie giggled. "It's called dusty Rose."  
'What is?"  
"The color silly!" Maddie laughed at David's expression. She reached out and straightened his tie.  
That simple act caused David's pulsed to quicken; it was so personal and intimate. Their eyes locked. David gave Maddie his special grin and watched her blush. He loved to make her blush. She looked away.  
"Well ahh thanks for your help." He smiled." I ummm just wanted to see how everyone was back here" He looked around. "Where's Agnes?"  
Maddie returned his smile. "She actually is taking a few minutes to meditate"  
They both laughed. "Well, I'll see you in then in a few." David pointed to the other room.  
Maddie nodded "Yes see you in a few."  
Before they knew it Maddie and David were standing up at the altar while Agnes and Bert were saying their vows. Agnes' gown reflected her personality. It was off white and full of pink lace and very BIG puffy sleeves with a fabulously long train. She looked beautiful.  
Maddie couldn't help but imagine what her wedding gown would have looked like if she married David. If only it could have been… David kept looking at Maddie he pictured in his mind what kind of wedding dress Maddie would have worn for their wedding. If only it could have been…  
They kept eye contact all through the ceremony. Both wondering about the what ifs and whys of their failed relationship. Both worked to put that thought out of their heads. They were good friends; they would get along and have a great time for Agnes and Bert.  
Tomorrow and all the days after would be difficult; but they would have to go on without the other. Each one was hoping and praying the other would say something to change the outcome.  
The minister pronounced Agnes and Bert husband and wife. They shared a sweet kiss at first then Agnes grabbed Bert and dipped him kissing him like her life depended on it. Everyone was laughing and cheering! The two couples were told by the photographer to meet in the main lobby where he would take the first set of wedding pictures. David escorted Maddie arm and arm out to the main lobby where they posed together with Bert and Agnes.  
Thank you both so much for being a part of our big day!" Agnes threw her arms around them. She hugged them tightly. Bert did the same. Maddie and David congratulated them.  
"Agnes, I told you everything would be perfect. You look beautiful." Maddie told Agnes hugging her back.  
David agreed with Maddie. "You sure make a gorgeous bride Agnes." David winked at Bert. "Bert you are one lucky guy. You take good care of her ya hear?" he slapped him on the back.  
Agnes had an idea. She looked at the photographer "Oh you have to take special pictures of just our Best man & Maid of Honor."  
The photographer had Maddie and David pose for quite a few pictures in many different positions. David felt his temperature rise as the photographer asked Maddie to stand in front of David and have him put his arms around her waist from behind. David didn't know how he was going to get through this night as just her friend as he felt this pants tighten. He inwardly groaned as the photographer had Maddie sit on his lap for the next photo. Friends huh?  
Maddie felt her face get hot as David reached his arms round her. This was going to be hard she thought; and speaking of hard…she felt David's excitement when the photographer had her sit on David's lap for the next picture. Friends huh?  
The photographer exclaimed they made a stunning couple. Agnes watched David and Maddie take their pictures. They looked so happy tonight…together. She hoped and prayed that the romance of the wedding and their shared closeness would bring them back together. She did have a trick up her sleeve of course…  
There was quite an array of food spread out for the cocktail hour. Everything from cocktail franks to pate was on the table. Everyone was mingling and eating appetizers in the reception hall. Agnes and Bert were walking the room greeting and thanking the guests for coming. There were two small round tables up in front. One was for the newly married couple; the other was for the Best Man and Maid of Honor. Agnes asked for the tables to be set up that way instead of one table for the four of them.  
David came over to their small table with a wine spritzer for Maddie who was eating already." Hey Blondie. Here's your drink."  
She took it from him and took a sip. "Mmmm." she said gratefully. "Thanks."  
David sat down and started eating. "So these two small tables up front here are very funny. I bet this was Agnes doing. She wants to make sure we'd talk to each other huh?" David said popping a cocktail sized knish into his mouth.  
Maddie laughed. "That's our Agnes." She smiled at David. "Well it's nice to talk."  
He smiled back at her. "Yes, it is" They sat and ate in comfortable silence. They heard the DJ make an announcement that the Bride and Groom were going to dance their first dance together as man and wife. David stood up and held out his hand to Maddie. "Come on Maddie. Let's go watch." She took his hand right away. His hand held hers tight as they made their way through the crowd, greeting guests as they passed.  
Agnes and Bert picked out 'After the Lovin' for their first dance as husband and wife.  
So I sing you to sleep  
After the lovin'  
With a song I just wrote yesterday  
And I hope you can hear  
What the words and the music have to say  
It's so hard to explain  
Everything that I'm feelin'  
Face to face I just seem to go dry  
But I love you so much  
That the sound of your voice can get me high  
Thanks for takin' me  
On a one way trip to the sun  
And thanks for turnin' me  
Into someone  
So I sing you to sleep  
After the lovin'  
I brush back the hair from your eyes  
And the love on your face  
Is so real that it makes me want to cry  
And I know that my song  
Isn't sayin' anything new  
Oh, but after the lovin'  
I'm still in love with you  
So I sing you to sleep  
After the lovin'  
I brush back the hair from your eyes  
And the love on your face  
Is so real that it makes me want to cry  
And I know that my song  
Isn't sayin' anything new  
Oh, but after the lovin'  
I'm still in love with you  
Yes, after the lovin'  
I'm still in love with you  
Hmmm, after the lovin'  
I'm still in love with you  
Everyone was snapping pictures and clapping. It was a beautiful moment. Maddie was smiling and snapping pictures too. She snapped a couple of pictures of David who posed comically for the camera. She wanted to remember this night.  
David watched Agnes and Bert dancing and wished it were him and Maddie out there. He sighed inwardly.  
Maddie turned to David with a huge smile covering her face. "It's so wonderful we had something to do with this isn't it David?"  
David was lost in his dreams. "What?"  
"Agnes and Bert met at Blue Moon. It's so romantic." David never saw Maddie so mushy on romance before. It was romantic he thought. "Yes" he said to her huskily. "It is very romantic."  
The DJ announced the bride and groom requested their Best Man and Maid of Honor join them on the dance floor. Everyone cheered them on.  
David grabbed Maddie's hand and led her to the dance floor. He put his arms around her, holding her close.  
Maddie was blushing. "David everyone is staring at us."  
"So?" David just laughed. Maddie started to relax; she rested her head on David's shoulder. They both were happy to be in each other's arms. They held each other tightly as they danced listening to the romantic song lyrics.  
Agnes and Bert motioned to Maddie and David to switch dancing partners. Agnes looked into David's face as they danced. "How are things going?"  
"Going?" David pretended he didn't know what Agnes meant.  
"Yes, going with Maddie?"  
"Oh, well we are good friends. See no fighting at all."  
"You guys look a little bit friendlier than friends David."  
David shook his head. "Looks can be deceiving." He told her handing her back to Bert. Maddie fell back into his arms like it was the most natural thing in the world. He put his head on top of her head and held her close. Friends, he thought, yeah right.  
Before you knew it the music sped up. The DJ invited everyone to dance. David was still holding on tightly to Maddie. He hadn't even realized the slow dance had been replaced by the Macarena.  
"David." Maddie whispered. "The dance is over." She untangled herself reluctantly from his arms. Since she had no idea how to do the Macarena she quickly left the dance floor, David at her heels.  
"Yo Goldilocks where you off too?" Wow, he thought to him she really fills out that dress in all the right places. He would be happy just to watch her coming and going all night. Especially coming, that thought he forced aside..they were friends. Yeah right, he never felt this way about a 'friend' before.  
"I'm just going to powder my nose" she told him. She needed a few minutes to clear her mind. The way he looked in that tuxedo was making her legs weak. They were friends she reminded herself. Yeah right, she had never felt this way about a 'friend' before.  
"Your nose looks fine to me." David looked her over appreciatively. "And so does the rest of you".  
Maddie gave him a playful slap on his arm. "Very funny Addison." She stopped and fixed his tie again before she walked away without saying anything else. David watched her walk away. Oh God, he prayed, give me strength to not put my hands on her. Please...  
Maddie walked into the bathroom. She touched up her make up. Oh please, she prayed, give me strength to not put my hands on him. Please...  
Agnes happily noticed that Maddie and David were having a great time at the wedding. She saw that they were constantly by each other's side as they went from table to table mingling with the guests. Agnes was thrilled to see how David would grab Maddie's hand to lead her through the crowd; pulling her close to his side. Maddie didn't seem to mind David's attention. Agnes saw her once or twice fixing his tie and flicking lint off his jacket. Agnes face slit into a huge smile as she watched how David placed his hand on the small of Maddie's back while they stood talking to the other guests. Agnes crossed her fingers and ran to find her love rocket.  
Maddie was laughing as she watched the gang dancing on the dance floor trying to do all the crazy wedding dances. They tried to get her out there but she wouldn't budge. David managed to pull her onto the dance floor for the Bunny Hop. By the time it was over their sides were splitting with laughter. David had told Jorgensen to make sure he shot a video of Maddie dancing. She would die, he thought merrily. David joined the crowd dancing to The Chicken Dance which Maddie flatly refused to do. She stood on the sidelines laughing and joking with the dancers. David was thrilled when he got Maddie to dance to Shout! They laughed and joked throughout the entire song. Maddie couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. Neither could David. Both of them wished this night would go on forever. Everyone was having a ball.  
David pulled her off the dance floor. "Think I need to powder my nose." He smirked. " Don't go anywhere I'll be back in a flash." He winked at her.  
She shooed him away "Go!" She laughed.  
David walked out of the men's room. He wondered where Maddie was. His eyes scanned the room. His eyes spotted her from across the room; Maddie was standing on the edge of the dance floor swaying to the music. Her back was facing him and the way her backside moved inside that dress was causing a commotion in his pants. His eyes imprinted the image of Maddie on his mind as he strode across the room until he was directly behind her. He put his arms around her waist and started swaying with her to the music; he pulled her against him until her gyrating hips were pressed against his hardness. Maddie let a small gasp as she felt arms encircle her. She knew it was David .She felt him grab her close to him. They both couldn't help but hear the message of the song lyrics.  
I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like  
Making good conversation  
I gotta handle you just right  
You know what I mean  
I took you to an intimate restaurant  
Then to a suggestive movie  
There's nothing left to talk about  
Unless it's horizontally  
Let's get physical, physical  
I wanna get physical  
Let's get into physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk  
I've been patient, I've been good  
Tried to keep my hands on the table  
It's gettin' hard this holdin' back  
If you know what I mean  
I'm sure you'll understand my point of view  
We know each other mentally  
You gotta know that you're bringin' out  
The animal in me  
Let's get physical, physical  
I wanna get physical  
Let's get into physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
He started singing in her ear. 'Let's get physical, physical I wanna get physical Let's get into physical Let me hear your body talk, your body talk.' She closed her eyes when she realized she could feel his hardness against her backside. She didn't pull away and didn't say anything to him she just let the music and David control their hips as they swayed together. God this night was getting harder. She wanted him so badly.  
David loved how Maddie let him and the music control her hips . The feel of her backside up against him was sending his mind whirling. As the night was wearing on it was getting harder to be around her. He wanted her so badly . He decided to take a chance and whispered in her ear. "Let's go outside for some air."  
Maddie felt weak . She didn't say anything. The song ended and the DJ announced dinner was being served. Everyone made a beeline off the dance floor back to their tables. Maddie and David pulled away from one another.. Maddie just looked at David. She said "We better go sit for dinner." He nodded at her figuring he had his answer.  
They ate dinner together. They were able to chat with Agnes and Bert and the gang from the office since their tables was so close together. Agnes was so happy to see Maddie and David spending almost every second stuck together like glue. There was still time for something to happen she thought….  
When dinner was over the DJ requested David, as the Best Man make his speech. David grabbed Maddie's hand and dragged her up to the microphone with him. David addressed the crowd in his jovial manner. " I'm lucky to say we were there the day Agnes and Bert met. I saw Bert splayed out on the desk with Agnes straddling him and knew right then they were meant to be together. " Everyone bust out laughing. Maddie just shook her head at him. "But really folks I'm thrilled for them and wish them the best long life together and hope they have many kids. They will make great parents someday ."  
Maddie felt a tug deep down in her soul when David mentioned kids. It was normal to feel the way she did she figured.  
David looked over at her squeezed her hand . He concluded his little speech by saying, "I know I speak for Maddie when I say that we are both thrilled to be a part of this special day. We couldn't ask for better friends. Maddie nodded her head yes.  
The time for the bouquet and garter toss was upon them. Maddie hated this part of the wedding. The DJ asked all the single people to get out to the dance floor to catch the garter and bouquet. Everyone pushed Maddie and David to the front. Bert threw the garter right at David and Agnes tossed the bouquet right too Maddie. Maddie was embarrassed but David had a huge smirk on his face." Oh Blondie you are going to get it now." He promised teasingly.  
Maddie sat down in the chair the DJ provided. Everyone was standing around them cheering and laughing. The Strip Tease music began as David took off Maddie's stiletto heels. He caressed her foot as he put the garter around her ankle. David pushed apart the slit in her dress smiling a devilish grin for all to see. He winked wickedly at Maddie. The music continued to play as David's hand slowly dragged the garter up Maddie's leg an inch at a time. He made sure his hands lingered as long as possible on each part of her leg. The music grew louder as David reached Maddie's thigh. Everyone was chanting. "Higher. Higher." David obliged going as high as he could. Everyone was laughing and making lewd comments. David jokingly stole a peek under Maddie's dress when he was finished. The room broke into applause. Maddie was blushing all colors of the rainbow. David still had his hands on Maddie's leg. She playfully swatted them away. Everyone was in great spirits.  
Agnes looked over at Bert. "Nice throw honey."  
Bert smiled "Same to you my cream puff." Agnes' plan was in motion.  
The DJ asked if Maddie and David could stay on the dance floor. He explained that Agnes and Bert had dedicated a special song to them. "The song they chose for you lovebirds to dance to tonight is "Keeping the Love Alive."  
Lovebirds? Both of them thought at the same time. David looked down at Maddie he could see she had a blush all over her face and neck. She got quiet and looked up at him. He pulled her close to him and they started to dance. The song was slow and romantic.  
Both of us holding back  
So afraid  
To fall in love and lose again  
We've both been hurt before  
Saw love walk out the door  
In the end...  
Actin' as cold as ice  
When we wanna be  
It's just a foolish game we play  
You couldn't hurt me bad enough  
To make me give it up  
And walk away  
[Chorus:]  
We can't stop  
The feeling's to strong  
We've got the will to hang on  
Can't stop  
We struggle and fight to survive  
Keepin' the love alive  
We try to forget the past  
So many times  
It's hard to make those memories leave  
With all we have at steak  
We'll bend until we break  
'Cause we both believe  
[Chorus]  
If we stand the test of time  
Love will be the lasting kind  
They could not believe how the words of the song depicted how they were feeling. Agnes did it on purpose, they both thought to themselves. Maddie laid her head on David's chest. She breathed in the scent of David's cologne and the manly smell that was all David. Maddie wanted to stay in his arms like this forever. She thought this night is too perfect. Her breath caught as she felt David's hands lazily running up and down her back. She moved in time with him. She felt her legs buckle as David sang to her. "We can't stop. The feeling's to strong. We've got the  
will to hang on. Can't stop. We struggle and fight to survive. Keepin' the love alive." The feel of his breath in her ear and the meaning of the words were making her world spin.  
"Ole Agnes sure knows how to work her magic huh with us?"  
Maddie laughed. "Yes, She's quite the matchmaker."  
Maddie suddenly felt a bit dizzy. She felt her emotions were getting out of control.  
When the music ended they awkwardly pulled away from each other. David wasn't' sure what was going on in Maddie's head.  
"David I feel very warm. Would you mind going over to get me a cold drink?'  
David was concerned. She did look a bit flushed. "Are you sure you're okay." She nodded. "Wanna come with me?" He hated to leave her even for a minute.  
Maddie shook her head quickly. 'No, I'm going to sit for a few minutes."  
David looked at her again. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yes, David. I'm sure." He knew that tone.  
David nodded ."Ok I'll be right back."  
As he walked through the crowd she stood there for a minute watching him. She saw a guest stop him and shake his hand. David smiled that lopsided grin that floored her. She needed air, she thought, or she would surely faint dead away. Maddie felt as if the room was closing in on her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She practically ran out of the hall. She loved David so much. She was not going to be able to say good bye to him. She had to distance herself but how? She walked over to the gazebo and took a deep breath.  
David was looking around the reception hall for Maddie but he couldn't find her anywhere. He had left her for a minute to get them drinks and now she was gone.  
Bert noticed David looking around. He approached him. "If you are looking for Maddie I saw her walk outside a few minutes ago. She probably needed some air. It is getting stuffy in here." Bert told him as he removed his tie.  
David placed the drinks on a table and walked outside to find her. He saw Maddie standing with her back toward him in the gazebo. The gazebo looked picturesque against the backdrop of stars, the only lights were small strands of tiny lights draped around it. David silently came up behind Maddie. She had her arms wrapped around herself David thought she might be chilly; it was a cold night for LA. He took off his tuxedo jacket and draped it over her shoulders.  
Maddie hadn't heard him approach. She looked up at him with a half-smile. The smile didn't fool him; he noticed her eyes were wet and this concerned him. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to him. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" He asked with concern. "I thought you were having a great time." This woman never ceased to confuse him.  
Maddie turned away from him her eyes focused on the night beyond. "I'm fine David. Really. Go back to the wedding and enjoy yourself. "  
"No can do Maddie. Can't have any fun without my Maid of Honor." He teased "And you know I really am the best man."  
He was standing so close to her she felt his breath on her neck. She stepped away from him and leaned against the railing. She was deep in thought.  
Maddie felt her heart breaking again when she thought of David leaving the following morning. It was going to be extremely difficult to get on with her life without him. She had been hurting before but spending time with him all this week having him make her body come alive under his mouth and hands had ripped her heart wide open. She just wished now he would leave her in peace.  
David walked over to her and stood beside her with his back leaning against the gazebo railing. He looked at her and smiled. "I thought we were having a good time. Did I do something to upset you?" Maddie shook her head. "Did I not do something?" Maddie looked at him . She was silent.  
Boy, was he an ass! Like a ton of bricks Dipesto's words from last night slammed into him. Agnes was wise in the ways of Maddie Hayes; she wouldn't steer him wrong. He hadn't thought much about what Agnes had said to him last night today because he had been so wrapped up in the wedding..and Maddie. But maybe now was the time to lay his cards out. He couldn't let this night pass without trying his best to get her back. He loved her.  
David looked down at her with serious eyes. He turned her shoulders around so she was facing him. He began slowly, not exactly sure what he was going to say. Opening up and baring his soul had never been easy for him; especially when it came to Maddie. He was always too afraid. But now was time to put his fears and insecurities aside or there would be no hope of a future for them.  
"Maddie. Honey. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you with Annie." He looked deep into her eyes. Green on blue. Her vulnerability touched him. He could see how this was affecting her. He shook his head. "Ok Well, maybe that's not all true. Maybe I did want to hurt you."  
Maddie looked at him. She finally spoke up. "What are you saying David?" Her blue eyes were wide open searching his face.  
David ran his hands through his hair; a sure sign he was nervous. "I'm saying..I love you honey. Truly, madly, deeply." He touched her face tenderly. "Forgive me?" His voice begged.  
Maddie quickly pulled away from him. "Forgive you?" She asked hotly. "Do you know how you made me feel with your little dalliance with my cousin! Plus the fact that you were so mean and spiteful to me!"  
"I never meant it to go that far." David tried to explain. "I guess I did it to get a rise out of you. I suppose I was waiting for you to stop me." His voice got loud. She saw his jaw tighten.  
"Stop you? And how was I supposed to do that?" She seethed. " I came to your apartment to talk to you and you threw me out of your bed!" Tears began to run down her face.  
"You came to talk about Annie and how you were worried for her and that I shouldn't hurt her or some crap I didn't want to hear how worried you were about your cousin. I wanted to know you still wanted me." Maddie noticed the tears in David's. "And you never said anything. Not one word"  
"Are you kidding? You thought I should express my feelings to you after the things you said to me at the hotel?" Maddie's face turned red with fury.  
"So then why did you come to my house?" David practically pleaded .  
Maddie took a deep breath, trying to calm her emotions.. "I was going to tell you that you were hurting me... That I felt like I was dying inside because of what you were doing with her. That I still loved you. I lost my nerve." She gave a nervous laugh. "Believe me I really could have cared less for my dear cousin's feelings. But you," She shook her head at the memory. "you. I could not believe that the man I had planned to raise a child with. The father of my son would be so hurtful and spiteful towards me. After everything..."  
Those words rocked David to his soul. He felt like he couldn't breathe. "You know Maddie this is the very first time you have ever admitted out loud to me that I was the father of your baby." He shook his head. "Why now?"  
"And what difference would it have made?" Maddie looked away.  
"It would have made a big difference to me!" He stared at her with angry eyes. "Do you know how deeply you hurt me? All the crap you put me through!"  
"It wouldn't have brought him back!" She cried at him.  
"Honey, no it wouldn't have but it might have helped us deal with everything together. Instead it drove us so far apart. I hate that all this happened. We should have done what your Dr. said and tried again for another baby, maybe then none of this would have happened. But I'm very sorry that it did. I'm really very sorry" He looked down feeling a bit defeated. This can't be the end for them he thought.  
Maddie was surprised by what he said. She looked at him closely. "I'm sorry too David...for everything I did to drive us about...Starting with my ridiculous pacts…" She let out a rueful laugh. "Being with you scared me. It made me think too much, worry too much about so many things. Plus, I lose control when I'm with you. And for some reason control was very important to me then..."  
"And now?" David asked quietly.  
Maddie shook her head. "No, I've realized other things are far more important." He watched her as she spoke. She avoided his eyes. "Chicago, Walter, pals...all of it was ways to hold on to control. It was safer for me to push you away. Thousands of dollars and God knows how many hours talking about you to my psychiatrist..about us made me realize I did it out of fear." She finally looked into his eyes. "And not because I didn't love you. Because I did. I do.I know I hurt you. I know I've apologized before then went and did something else to hurt you." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "But no more. I can't change the past." She smiled through her tears. "But I can do something about the future. I think we both can together." Her heart sudden felt lighter.  
David was standing in front of her now. He took his thumbs and wiped away her tears. "We've really been two dopes huh?" He looked down at her and laughed. "Okay. No more lies or secrets. Deal?"  
Maddie shook her head . "Well, there still is something I am very curious about."  
"What's that?"  
"David what was Bert talking about?"  
"Bert?"  
"About following me to Metropolis?"  
David laughed. He knew he had to tell her. He took a deep breath. "Well, remember what you told me that day about your chastity belt feeling tight. About going out and finding a man not even ask his name..take him to a hotel.." David's voice trailed off.  
Maddie remembered the conversation. "I can't believe you remember that."  
"I remember everything you've ever said to me."  
Maddie was touched. 'So what happened David? What did you do?"  
"I followed you."  
"You what?" Maddie was stunned. "Why?"  
"I was worried about you." He confessed. "Turned out to be a wild night. But that was the night I realized I was in love with you."  
Maddie searched his face. "Why didn't you tell me David?"  
"I tried. I came to your house that night to tell you how I felt. Declare my love. The whole nine yards. And when I rang your bell Sam answered the door." David ran is hand through his hair again. "That sure killed the mood."  
Maddie was shocked. "Sam never even mentioned you came to my house."  
"Why would he?"  
Maddie had no answer but she thoughts she knew why. Sam tried to sabotage her relationship with David the whole time he was in town. How stupid she had been. She should have known!  
"So many damn roadblocks. So many misunderstandings. It's like fate was conspiring to keep us apart. And boy it sure did a damn good job!" David conceded tiredly.  
Maddie watched his lips while he spoke. She always loved his mouth. She had the sudden urge to kiss him but this was not the time. Not now when she was still unsure of what was going to happened between them.  
"So is this it for us?" She asked hesitantly.  
"Do you want it to be?" He asked gruffly staring into her eyes. "Cause I sure don't want it to be!" David grabbed her by the shoulders. "Damn it Maddie I love you! The last six months I have been miserable and lonely without you. I've missed you sooo much baby." He enveloped her in his arms.  
Maddie began to cry as she fell into David's strong arms and leaned her head on his chest. "I love you too David. And God I missed you so much too. Please don't ever leave me again." She held on to him tightly.  
He pulled away from her so he could look into her eyes. He smiled down at her . David kissed away her tears.. He felt tears on his face too. He cupped her face. "Never. I promise you that"  
David heard the song begin to play from inside the reception hall. They had made love to this song one night he suddenly remembered. He wondered if she remembered. He could see in her face that she did. "Dance with me." He told her. She looked up at him and covered his mouth with hers. They kissed tenderly.  
They began to dance. "Do you remember?" She breathed into his mouth.  
He knew she meant the song. "How could I forget?" Was his answer as he wrapped himself around her. They held onto to each other like their lives depended on it. Their bodies so close as they swayed to the song.  
I realize the best part of love is the thinnest slice  
And it don't count for much  
But I'm not letting go  
I believe there's still much to believe in  
So lift your eyes if you feel you can  
Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan  
I figured it out  
What I needed was someone to show me  
You know you can't fool me  
I've been loving you too long  
It started so easy  
You want to carry on  
[Chorus:]  
Lost in love and I don't know much  
Was I thinking aloud and fell out of touch?  
But I'm back on my feet and eager to be what you wanted  
So lift your eyes if you feel you can  
Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan  
I figured it out  
What I needed was someone to show me  
You know you can't fool me  
I've been loving you too long  
It started so easy  
You want to carry on  
[Chorus]  
You know you can't fool me  
I've been loving you too long  
It started so easy  
You want to carry on  
[Chorus]  
Now I'm lost, lost in love, lost in love, lost in love  
Now I'm lost, lost in love, lost in love, lost in love  
Lost in love, lost in love, lost in love  
Lost in love, lost in love, lost in love  
The song ended. David leaned against the railing and pulled her against him. "I can't believe how stupid we've been. So much wasted time."  
"Yes, two years of wasted time. We have to make up for it David." Maddie leaned in to kiss him. David was shocked but pleased to suddenly feel Maddie unbuckling his belt and pulling down his zipper. They were still kissing when he felt her hot hand touch him he let out a groan of desire.  
Maddie wanted, needed to feel him. It had been so long but suddenly she was ashamed of her boldness. She stopped kissing him and pulled her hand away from his pants.  
David felt Maddie withdraw her hand. He grabbed her hand. "Hey don't go all shy on me now. Oh baby please doesn't stop." He crooned in her ear. "Can't you feel how hard you get me. This is for all for you Maddie. Please baby. "David put his hand on hers and guided her back into his pants to touch him again. "It's been too long since I've felt your hands on me. It feels amazing."  
David's words and what she was doing to him again was turning her on. She needed his hands on her. Suddenly as if he read her mind she felt his hand snake under the slit in her dress and she welcomed it. "David." She sighed as she began to kiss his neck. David threw is head back so her lips could reach him.  
Oh God, Maddie's hand stroking him, her mouth kissing his neck, his hand petting her under her dress was making his senses reel. His body jerked. He thought he might come at any minute when he heard a voice calling their names . Oh not now, he prayed.  
"Mr. Addison. Miss Hayes." It was Jaime calling. She was upon them before they knew it. Maddie and David pulled away from each other but not before Jaime saw what they were up to. Wait til I tell the others she thought excitedly. "Bert and Agnes are looking for you. I think they're ready to cut the cake." She was blushing; She hightailed it back to the reception hall.  
"Great." David mumbled as he fixed his pants. He looked over at Maddie he was worried she would be embarrassed that Jaime caught her with her hands down his pants. He said to her "You ok?" Her face was red but she smiled up at him. " Yes why?"  
"Well Jaime probably just told the whole reception what she caught us doing out here. So you're ok with that? "  
She laughed. "Yes I'm fine" she nodded her head and grabbed his hand; entwining her fingers through his. She looked up at him and he could see the love in her eyes.  
David was pleased, but shocked with this new Maddie. Wow! " Come on we better get inside before they send someone else out here to get us." He couldn't resist giving Maddie another long passionate kiss along with a squeeze of her butt before he led her back inside. He planned to make sure they picked up where they left off later.  
Agnes was blissfully happy when she saw Maddie and David walking hand in hand into the reception hall. You could tell by their red lips, tousled hair and disheveled clothing that they weren't outside star gazing. Never mind that Jaime had practically told the entire guest list that Miss Hayes was giving Mr. Addison a hand job in the gazebo. Agnes suppressed a laugh. They looked happy she thought and that's all that mattered. She ran over to her beloved friends and dragged them by their hands to the cake. Maddie and David just looked at one another wondering how much Jaime said to Agnes and who knows how many others. Agnes just beamed at them as she dragged them towards the cake. She saw them exchange a look.  
The cake was beautiful; three tier with bright pink piping all through it. David thought it looked delicious but right about now he really wanted something else in his mouth; and it wasn't a bakery item either.  
He looked Maddie over as they stood off to the side by Agnes and Bert while they cut the cake. Maddie felt David's eyes on her and she turned and looked up into his desire filled eyes. She blushed and turned away. David smirked when he saw how flushed her cheeks and neck were.  
The waiter finally handed Bert and Agnes the big knife. Bert put his hand over Agnes' as the DJ led the guests in his rendition of the 'The Bride Cuts the Cake.' David and Maddie were singing along with the others as the newlyweds pressed the knife into the crème filled goodness.  
The waiter then took the knife from the newlyweds and proceeded to cut the rest of the cake into pieces. He gave Bert the first piece to feed Agnes. The DJ started up the music with the guests all singing and the 'The Groom Feeds the Bride'. Bert delicately fed Agnes a piece of their cake; she reciprocated as the guests sang, 'The Bride Feeds the Groom.'  
David yelled "Oh Come on Bert where's the smushing of cake in Agnes face?"  
Everyone laughed.  
Agnes yelled back. "Oh no, I told my dear hubby if he did that to me on my special day he'd be sleeping alone tonight!"  
David responded with a deep laugh. "Ummm, Bertie boy good choice in listening to the wife there."  
The waiter handed Maddie and David their pieces of cake next. The other waiters began to serve the cake to the rest of the wedding guests. Maddie and David took their cake to their table and pulled their chairs as close as they possibly could together. David put his finger in the crème of the cake. He licked some off his finger; he looked over at Maddie and spread the rest on Maddie's lips. Maddie was surprised by his bold move as David bent over to lick the cream off her lips. Then he kissed her .  
Maddie pulled away and looked around. "David, stop people are watching." Maddie was suddenly embarrassed. It was enough she had been caught given David a hand job like a horny teenager by one of her employees, she thought. Now they were in a room full of wedding guests and she felt like all eyes were on them.  
David raised his eyebrows at her. "For one who gives a crap who is looking." David told her feeding her a forkful of cake. "Second, have I told you how much I love you?" He bent over and kissed her.  
Maddie made a ' mmmm' sound as David kissed her. He pulled away "Tastes good huh? He said with such desire evident in his voice it nearly caused her to fall off her chair. Maddie knew her desired matched his own. She couldn't wait to be alone with him.  
Maddie picked up a forkful of the cake and fed it to David. She bent over and whispered in his ear. "I love you too. David." She licked the bit of crème off the corner of his mouth. I guess she got over her embarrassment David thought happily.  
David placed his hands on Maddie's under the table. He squeezed her hand, she squeezed back. No one could see them holding hands under the long tablecloths. David figured he'd be bolder this time. He placed her hand on his hardness "He misses you sooo much." he whispered in her ear.  
Maddie blushed but David noticed she didn't take her hand off his crotch. "I missed it too." She murmured into his mouth. David thought he had died and gone to heaven. They kissed again. Maddie rested her head on his shoulder. She lightly stroked him through his pants. David kissed the side of her face. "Good thing this wedding is almost over." He purred in her ear  
Maddie looked up at him with her blue eyes sparkling. "Oh why? Do you have any plans later" She smiled back at him.  
He winked at her. "I sure hope I do."  
Some of the guests started getting up and started to say their good nights to Agnes & Bert. Maddie and David got up out of their chairs to start to say good night to everyone too. They got separated in the crowd of people. Agnes pulled Maddie over and hugged her tightly.  
"Thank you for everything. I'm so lucky to have you as my dearest friend."  
"Me too Agnes." Maddie told her. "Now, you enjoy your wedding night."  
Agnes grinned. "Oh Bert and I will."  
Bert called Agnes over. "See you at brunch tomorrow!" Agnes told her. With a last kiss and hug, Agnes ran to her husband; leaving Maddie alone. Maddie wasn't sure what she should do. She knew everyone was staying in the hotel tonight. She wasn't sure if she should go to her room. She looked around the crowd for David but didn't see him. Maddie figured that David was a detective and if he wanted to find her he would. She knew he wanted to. She smiled as she took the elevator up to her room.  
David was wondering where Maddie had disappeared too. He had looked all over for her at the reception hall to no avail. Everyone crowded around Agnes and Bert to say good night so he lost her in the crowd. By the time the crowd died down he figured she had probably just gone to her hotel room. David was going to do a little detective work and find out what room she was in. He thought a nocturnal visit was in order; boy they were really getting into it before they were interrupted by Jaime. He could still feel the heat of her hand stroking him. He suppressed a groan as he opened the door to his hotel room.  
Maddie was sitting on the bed contemplating whether she should go look for David or wait for him to come looking for her when she heard the door to her room open. She looked up to see David enter the room.  
Both were shocked to see the other.  
"David!" "Maddie!"  
"What are you doing in my room?" They both asked together. They laughed.  
"No. This is my room." Again they both said it at the same time. Again, they laughed.  
"Do you suppose it's a mix up?" Maddie asked standing up.  
"I doubt it. Me thinks the Great Dipesto is in on this "David walked over to a small table in the room. "Well, well let's see what we have here. Champagne on ice. Hmm. Not bad. And a note." David picked up the note.  
Maddie walked over to him and took the note from David's hand. She read it aloud while David poured them each a glass of champagne. "Dear David and Maddie, Please don't be mad. Just be glad! We just don't want the two of you to fight. Enjoy the rest of your night. Your friends, Bert and Agnes Viola."  
David and Maddie laughed as David handed Maddie her glass. They both took a sip and then clinked glasses. David looked at Maddie with smoldering green eyes. He took Maddie's glass from her hand and put it on the table. David moved close to her and flashed her his sideways smirk. "They sure saved me the time of looking for you. Where'd you disappear to so fast Goldilocks?" He pushed a tendril of her hair off her face. "We had some last minute business to finish."  
Maddie looked up into his eyes and was blown away by the heat and desire she saw. "Business huh?"  
David's hands played with her hair. "I wasn't gonna let you escape from me tonight. Not until we finished our conversation."  
"Conversation?" Maddie teased. She felt her pulse quicken. "Ok so where were we again?" She asked seductively while starting to undo his belt buckle.  
David grabbed her hands. He brought them to his mouth and kissed them. "Not yet baby. First things first." He told her seriously. "We really need to finish our talk."  
Maddie looked at him suddenly nervous."Fine. Let's finish." Maddie's hands started to play with his tie.  
"I think you mentioned before that you didn't want me to go back to Philly." David reminded her.  
"Do you want to go back?" Maddie asked her mouth suddenly near his ear.  
"No, but as you recall I no longer have a job here." David said as his hands caressed her breasts disappearing down the cleavage in her dress.  
Maddie smiled up at him. "Welll, I believe there's an opening for an equal partner at my agency."  
"Really?" David smirked with a twinkle in his eyes. "And what are the benefits?"  
They were quickly getting lost in each other ."We can discuss the compensation package at a later date." She told him provocatively as her hands untied his tie. She began to unbutton his shirt. He shrugged it off with his tuxedo jacket.  
"Fine, umm that's fine." He told her as his hand slipped up the slit of her dress. "But I need a place to stay too. I doubt Bert and Agnes will want me in their hair permanently."  
Maddie felt her knees go weak as he touched her so intimately through the slit in her dress. "Well, I think I may have room for you in my house." She said in a voice laced with desire. Her hands reached for his belt buckle again. He didn't stop her this time.  
David began to kiss her neck. "A lonely guest room huh?" His tongue burned a path across her neck up to her mouth.  
Maddie unzipped his pants and began to pull them down with David's help. David kicked them off. "Well if you're a very good boy…" She began to stroke him. He moaned as his hands unzipped her dress. "There might be a spot on the empty side of my bed." She sighed as he slid off her dress. She kicked it aside. They pressed their nude bodies against each other.  
"How bout if I'm a bad boy?" He wanted to know as his hands ran slowly over her body leaving her on fire. Her answer was kissing him hard and pushing her tongue in his mouth, over his teeth, around his gums as her hands were causing havoc with his senses.  
"Are you sure?" He asked between kisses. "You don't think I'll drive you crazy? You know working with me at the office and then you know what with me at your house? 24/7?" He went on. His hands cupped her backside pulling her closer to his body.  
"I'm willing to take that chance." She pulled back and looked into his green eyes. "Are you?" She breathed into his mouth.  
"Yes, definitely. More than ready." He stammered as he gently pushed her down on to the bed.  
David trailed his tongue down Maddie's body. He kissed his way down her neck, stopping to visit her breasts, planting angel kisses on her belly until he reached his destination.  
Maddie tangled her hands in his hair as her body writhed from his ministrations below. "David. David. David" she cried out his name as David's mouth and tongue brought her over the peak again and again.  
He slowly revisited the path back up to her mouth. His body covered hers as his mouth murmured in her ear. "Maddie. Maddie... You are so beautiful."  
She was breathing heavily. She knew what was coming next. His knees nudged her legs open for him. He looked at her just as he was about to enter her. He hesitated when he thought he detected a wistful look in her eyes. What was this, he thought. "Hey, look at me baby. What's the matter?" She didn't answer. He thought he knew what she needed to hear again. "Maddie. Sweetheart, I love you. I've always loved you. I'm in it for the long haul. You got it? "She nodded as her hands stroked him. "Do you want me?" He asked her. She moaned her assent. "Tell me Maddie." he needed to hear the words from her.  
"I want you" she paused. "I need you, I love you. Make love to me David. Please." She reached down and guided him into her. "I need to feel you inside of me now." She told him breathlessly.  
They both gasped as they finally were reunited body and heart and soul. David began to make love to Maddie slowly and gently. At first he was tender with her, lightly licking her lips and gently stroking her into a fever pitch, his hips slowly pushing into her. As their hunger grew he became more forceful, his hips moving faster, his thrusts deeper. His hands moved under her, pushing her up to meet each thrust. The sweat glistened on his brow and dripped in his eyes.  
Maddie was almost crazed with passion. Her nails raked down David's shoulders, past his spine. Her hands landed on his butt pushing him deeper inside of her if that was possible. Their mouths whispered words of love as they worked together toward fulfillment. Finally, they thrashed together into a mind blowing orgasm that rocked them to their core. It took a while for them to come back to earth. They held onto to each other like they were afraid to let go.  
"Oh God, Maddie that was amazing." He covered her mouth with his. He pulled away and cupped her face "I love you so much."  
Maddie found her voice. "I love you too David"  
David began to pull out of her but she stopped him. "No David. Don't. It's been so long. I missed you inside of me. Make love to me again." Maddie reached down and began to stroke David until he was ready again. It didn't take him long.  
"Don't plan on getting much sleep tonight." David promised her as his fingers, tongue and manhood brought her over the top again and again until with one final shudder he felt his world spin out of control with a earth shattering orgasm. After his senses returned to normal, he slipped out of her and rolled onto his back taking her with him. She didn't let go of him but pillowed her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She felt so complete. Maddie noticed the tattoo on David's arm. She was so curious about it from the day she first saw it back in the tuxedo store. Was that only a week ago? She took her finger and started tracing the cross on David's arm. He watched her face intently, not sure what she was thinking.  
"What you don't like it do you?" David asked her worriedly.  
She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. She let out a small laugh. "I'll be honest I was never the type of girl who went for guys with tattoos but on you it's very sexy."  
David laughed and hugged her tighter. "Sexy huh?"  
"Sexy. Uh Huh." Maddie continued to run her fingers over the tattoo. "So did it hurt much?"  
"Just a little." He admitted. "Well, maybe more than a little." He laughed.  
"Are you sorry you got it?" Maddie wanted to know.  
David shook his head. "Nah, I always thought of getting one."  
"You not thinking of getting another one are you?" Maddie hoped not.  
David laughed again "Nope no more. I'm done."David's breath caught in his throat as Maddie bent over and began to kiss his arm where the tattoo was. He groaned out loud when she pulled his head to hers for a passionate kiss.  
Neither one saw any reason to unwrap themselves from the other. They both kept repeating to one another "I love you." over and over; it was as if they were making up for lost time. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms; sated and blissfully happy to be together again.  
David was surprised and elated to be woken up by a gorgeous blonde straddling him. "Oh God, Blondie." David moaned as he pushed into her. His hands and mouth were focused on her naked breasts. She was taking control already he thought. He loved it. It didn't take long until they were both crying out the other's name in another pulsating orgasm that left them both gasping for air. She collapsed onto his chest. He whispered in her ear "Now this I can get used too. I thought I would be the one to wake you up. You learn quick."  
She laughed against his chest. "I guess you're up next." She kissed his chest and rested her cheek against him.  
"You don't have to tell me twice." He told her happiness evident in his voice.  
They drifted off to sleep again.  
Maddie woke a couple hours later to David's mouth on her neck. He was spooned up behind her. Mmm, she thought, he really is insatiable. She felt his erection on her back .She wiggled against him.  
David grinned. "Ahh, Sleeping Beauty is awake. Now, I know what wakes you up." He whispered in her ear. "Turn onto your stomach baby." She shivered with desire; knowing what was to come next. "Come on honey, Just do as you're told and you'll feel really good. I promise." She listened and was not one bit sorry. She loved when David was the boss in bed.  
When Maddie woke up her eyes were instantly were drawn to the clock. She instantly shot up. If they didn't hurry they were going to be late for the wedding brunch. Truth be told but she hated to move from this bed; from all the lovemaking last night she felt pleasantly numb. She would be happy to sleep all day wrapped in David's arms. She looked over at David. She hated to wake him. He was sleeping so peacefully next to her. At that instant, she felt such an overwhelming love for him. How did she last these past two and half years without his loving? How did she almost ruin the best thing that had ever happened to her?She gently touched his face.  
David stirred opening his green eyes. His heart leapt as he saw Maddie looking at him with love in her blue eyes. "Hey, Blondie. You're not waking me up for another round are you? Not that I'd say no of course."  
She laughed. "No, it's getting late. We have to get ready to meet everyone for brunch before Agnes and Bert leave for their honeymoon."  
David let out a groan" Ugh can't we skip brunch and stay here. Have each other for breakfast ." He reached for her.  
She playfully pushed him back and laughed. It felt so good to laugh. "David! Bert and Agnes would never forgive us if we missed the brunch. After all, we are the maid of honor and the best man. I'm sure everyone is wondering what happened between us last night…"Her voice trailed off. 'David, don't you want to go down and let everyone know we are together. That you're staying in LA and coming back to work at Blue Moon? "Maddie pushed David again to get him moving. "Agnes and Bert are probably dying to know if their plan worked." Maddie laughed again.  
David was beyond thrilled. She actually wanted everyone to know they were a couple. She wasn't throwing pacts his way. He kissed her passionately. "You look so happy. Something I always wanted to see when we were together the last time."  
Maddie shook her head. "David please. Let's not go there, ok? Let's focus on now not the past. I know those things will always be in our past but that's what it is, the past." She pulled his lips down to meet hers. "But yes I am happy David, very happy. Slap happy even." She teased her eyes sparkling.  
David laughed. They kissed again. She pulled away reluctantly. "Come on get up we have to shower and dress."  
"Are you suggesting we shower together Miss Hayes?" This really was a dream come true he thought.  
She grinned when she saw the devilish look in his eyes. "Well, it would save time David." She began to walk to the bathroom stark naked he noticed; no sheet. She was breathtaking. She looked at him over her shoulder. 'Are you coming?"  
David didn't have to be asked twice.  
Maddie tried to hide a yawn behind her hand but David caught it and laughed. He pushed her against the wall of the elevator and nuzzled her neck. "Tired? Now why should you be tired?" He smirked.  
Maddie chuckled. "Well as I recall some handsome devil kept me up most of the night doing things ..." Her voice trailed off as her mouth sought out his.  
"Things...what kinda things?" David wanted to know as his tongue snaked around her mouth. "Things like this?" He kissed her neck.  
She felt her legs go weak. Maddie was saved from answering by the opening of the elevator doors. "Saved by the bell huh?" David said with laugh as he saw how the things he was doing to her were affecting her. He gave her one last kiss before taking her hand and leading her down the hallway to the dining room for the wedding brunch.  
Maddie suddenly tugged David back before he could enter the dining room.  
"What's the matter?" He looked at her confused. "We're late already."  
"I feel nervous." She confessed.  
"Nervous? Why?" he asked softly.  
Maddie shrugged.  
"Maddie. Maddie. Maddie." David gently squeezed her shoulders. "There is nothing to be nervous about." He searched her face. "Unless you're ashamed of us." he asked straight out.  
Quickly, Maddie shook her head. "No, of course not." She shrugged again. "I just feel funny that they probably know what we've been doing all night." She blushed.  
David smiled down at her. "So what? We love each other." He smirked before bending down to kiss her. "Come on baby." David put his hand around her waist as they entered the dining room together.  
Everyone looked up as they walked in and stared. David stopped, put his arms around Maddie and kissed her in front of the whole staff. The room broke out into applause causing a red stain to appear on Maddie's neck that rapidly covered her face but she couldn't help the smile that appeared as well.  
Agnes ran over to them and hugged them tightly. She was beaming at them.  
David cleared his throat. "Well, as you can see me and Miss Hayes umm..." He pulled Maddie closer to his side. "Made up. You all can expect me back in the office on Monday."  
Everyone cheered.  
Maddie smiled at David then turned to the staff. "Yes, I asked Mr. Addison if he would be my partner." She squeezed his hand tightly. "My equal partner again."  
Everyone cheered again. "David and I have realized we are madly, deeply, passionately in love with each other. We don't want to waste any more time apart."  
David was so full of love for her at that moment that he thought he would burst.  
Agnes dragged them over to the two empty seats at the long table set up for the brunch. Everyone grabbed glasses full of mimosas and David made a toast  
"Here's to Bert and Agnes Viola! Cheers!"  
Bert added "Thanks so much sir here's to you and Maddie too!" He looked at David with a smile. "So I guess we will have you as a guest for a while until you find an apartment."  
David chuckled "Well it looks like I found a new place to live already." David smiled down at Maddie and grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips in front of the staff. Maddie blushed and nodded.  
Agnes was so happy to hear that. "Oh that's wonderful news. Not that we didn't love having you stay with us."  
Everyone had a great time eating and chatting about how wonderful the wedding was. The morning went by so fast. Before they knew it everyone was busy hugging Agnes and Bert goodbye and wishing them a fun honeymoon. Maddie and David were the last to go. Maddie and Agnes hugged. Maddie smiled at her quirky friend.  
"Thank you for everything you did this week to help me and David find our way back to one another."  
David chimed in "Yes Agnes you've always been in our corner. Thank you so much!" he said as he hugged her tightly. "Have a great time on your honeymoon! We will see you in a week!"  
Agnes was so happy it all worked out! Bert and David shook hands and then they made their way to their respective cars.  
Maddie handed David the keys to the BMW without him asking. He smiled and took them from her. As they got in the car, David remarked. "Great idea having our cars brought here for after the wedding." Maddie agreed. "Agnes and Bert planned a great wedding." David looked at Maddie tenderly. "Maybe they can help us with ours. Someday." He searched her face. "Soon."  
Maddie nodded happily as she leaned into him for a kiss.  
David asked her. "So where to partner?"  
Maddie looked over at him "Home; our home." He took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth and kissed it.  
"Home; our home. I like the sound of that. Wonder what we can do for the rest of the weekend?" He gave her a devilish grin.  
Maddie looked over at him desire in her eyes. "I'm sure we can think of a few things to do"  
"Yes I'm sure we can." And they drove off to their home.  
Maddie was deep in thought at her desk. She was thinking about David who was finally back in his office where he belonged. It was like he never left, she thought, except for the healing scab on her heart his absence had caused. She could finally admit to herself how much she wanted him, no needed him in her life. His absence had caused a deep hole in her life which was now blissfully filled again. She sighed in contentment. They had spent the rest of the weekend talking, laughing and of course making love over and over again. A blush came to her face. They never left her house. They had hardly left the bed all weekend; she suddenly was feeling warm as she remembered how they had spent most of their time.  
Today was David's first Monday back at Blue Moon in six long months. They drove in to work together and walked down the corridor to Blue Moon hand in hand. When they approached the entrance of Blue Moon they noticed the entire staff was lying in wait for them. They were all sitting at their desks with their eyes glued to the front door. Maddie hesitated but David took her hand and pulled her through the doors. They walked in to a round of applause and wolf whistles. At first, Maddie felt ashamed but then she felt David squeeze her hand and all was right with her world again. Everyone was so happy to have David back. The staff got up to hug David and pat him on the back in welcome. David smiled and told everyone he was ecstatic to be back. He winked at Maddie. She smiled at him.  
Finally Maddie and David made their way into his office. She closed the door  
behind them. "Welcome back partner" she said to him. David looked around his office; nothing had changed. He hadn't really paid much attention to it the past week because he didn't think it would ever be his office again...He walked over to his chair and sat down behind his desk with a huge grin on his face. He happily twirled around in his chair a couple times. "It's good to be back partner." David's eyes crinkled up at the sides as he stared at Maddie. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream.  
Maddie looked at him with love in her eyes. "How does it feel to be back?" She laughed as she watched him spinning in his chair. "And how many chairs do you think we'll go through this year?"  
David stopped, looked up at her and smiled. "It feels great to be back. And I'm thinking you better put a chair on order as backup."  
Maddie got down to business. "The papers should arrive this week reinstating our partnership. We have to discuss the terms also. You did leave here with quite a sum of money."  
"Which I will reinvest in the company." He told her sincerely. "Our company."  
"Well work beckons." Maddie told him her hand on the door knob. "I need to go over the files on the Kramer case that I told you about this weekend. They will be looking for some answers. Last week we really were so busy with the wedding and... everything else that I slacked off on the working end."  
"I'll make those phone calls we discussed on the case." His eyes twinkled. "Meet back here say in two hours. If I can last that long without you that is."  
"Oh David." She melted. "Two hours."  
He blew her a kiss. She smiled and walked out.  
Two hours later Maddie was done with the files. She missed David. Happily, he was now right across the office. She knocked on David's office door and was happy to hear his familiar. "Spit and slide under."  
Maddie entered his office with a smile that instantly disappeared when she smelled cigarette smoke. No it couldn't be. He wouldn't she thought. "David Addison!" She yelled. "You promised!"  
"Promised what?" He asked innocently. He had to get better air freshener spray.  
"To stop smoking!" Maddie was angry and disappointed. Her face was pinched into a frown. "We talked about it this weekend!" she added.  
"Don't recall much talking." He told her smugly. He saw the look she threw him and knew enough to change tactics. "Ok, ok I'm trying."  
"Well, try harder!" She barked.  
"Hey, it's only been like two days. I'm used to smoking all day and all night at Ritchie's bar."  
"Well, it bothers me. I told you that!" She snapped.  
"Everything bothers you." He snapped back.  
"No! Not everything." She muttered. "But now that you mention it, there are a couple more things we need to discuss."  
He shook his head. "Oh really?"  
"Yes, really." She put her hands on her hips. She meant business.  
David leaned back in his chair. "Ok shoot."  
"Don't tempt me." Maddie began to pace across his office. "Ok well we discussed your smoking. There's also the drinking." She pointed to his ear. "Those things in your ear and that damn motorcycle."  
David's mouth fell open. "You're kidding? Right?" He stared at her. "Cause you couldn't possibly want me to give up everything."  
"And how pray tell is that everything?"  
"Maddie we gotta compromise here. Ok the earrings I forgot about." He took them out of his ear and put them in his desk drawer. "But don't say goodbye completely to them; they will be back on some wild nights of debauchery." If looks could kill…David laughed. "I meant with you Blondie." He put his elbows on the desk and rested his head on his hands. "OK?"  
"Ok." She told him satisfied about the earrings. "Now, your disgusting smoking habit which I detest." She shook her head in revulsion.  
David nodded. " Ok…Yes I know no smoking in the office or at home. But if I'm say- at the bowling alley I'm probably gonna want to light up" he told her.  
She nodded "I really wish you would quit all together it's not good for your health but ok that's fine, the bowling alley is fine..." She looked at him darkly. "...For now." She shook her head. "And the drinking has to stop! You're killing your liver David!"  
David nodded again. "Maddie, honey, the only reason I was drinking so damn much was to forget you. But all the tequila in the world couldn't erase you from my mind. And now that I have you back I don't need or even want to drink that much." He winked at her and turned up the volume of his smile. "Buttt….I'm keeping the bike." He told her straight out.  
"Why? It's dangerous! You have the BMW to drive now." She tried to reason with him.  
"Yeah I do but what if you needed the car and I needed to go somewhere too? "  
''Well, we never had a problem before." she reminded him.  
"Yeah cause I took cabs everywhere when you needed the BMW in the past. I'm not doing that anymore."  
They stared at each other for a moment.  
"David, motorcycles just aren't safe." Her voice softened. "I worry about you."  
"Don't worry I know how to drive it." David insisted.  
Maddie had an idea. One she didn't think he'd refuse either. "How about we trade in your motorcycle for a car."  
David ears perked up. "A car? Really?" He thought about it. "Wait! No teeny mobile."  
Maddie couldn't help but laugh. "No teeny mobile." She promised. "But it has to be something we can afford but you can pick it out. It will be a second company car"  
David felt better. "Ok that sounds fair to me. Now, I'm excited!"  
Maddie smiled at him. "You're always excited."  
He laughed. "Not like that. I meant about the car. Let's go car shopping now!"  
Maddie looked at him like he was crazy. " Hold on buster." She laughed. "We have work to do here first. "  
"Yes, a lot of work.' His voice was syrupy sweet. Her legs turned to rubber. David held out his hand to her. "C'mere"  
She walked over to him, he took her hand and he pulled her down into his lap.  
"David!" she shrieked as she felt his hand creeping up her leg.  
David laughed. "Sooo this was our first fight on my first day back. We lasted two hours. Pretty good." He smirked. "But then again we were apart for most of those two hours."  
Maddie touched his face " Yeah, but it looks like we made up already." She leaned into him kissing him deeply.  
She pulled back. "Well we better start to go over the files I brought in here."  
She tried to get off his lap. He pulled her back down.  
He started to kiss her neck. "What's the rush?" he whispered into ear.  
Maddie shivered. "David.." She said breathlessly.  
David knew he had her just where he wanted her. His hands started to sidle up her leg and disappeared under her skirt. He started to pet her slowly. He continued kissing her neck. She was squirming on his lap .She could feel how hard he was for her.  
David murmured softly. "Ya know my desk is way to clean for me. How about you go lock my office door and we dirty it."  
Maddie pulled his mouth to hers. David grabbed the back of her head kissing her with all the passion inside him as their tongues entwined fighting a duel in their mouths. She pulled away from him and walked across the room.  
David nearly fell of his chair when Maddie locked the door. "C'mere. I miss you already." He ordered her.  
Maddie's face was flushed and he could see the desire and love in her eyes as she approached him slowly wearing a provocative smile.  
David stood up. They were standing so close together they almost shared the same breath. For a moment they just stared at each other; not saying a word just looking into each other's hearts and souls. They realized that they were finally home..with each other.  
"David." Maddie whispered as her hands went to his belt buckle and zipper.  
"Maddie." David whispered back as his hands slid up and down her legs; one hand pushing up her skirt the other pulling down and off her undergarments. David nibbled on Maddie's lips. He leaned her back gently onto his desk. The next moment they were joined both body and soul. It didn't take long as they both reached heaven together.  
David spoke breathlessly "Well it look like we have made my desk all dirty what would my partner have to say about that?"  
She smiled up at him; they were still joined as one, she touched his face. "Welcome back partner." She leaned up to kiss him.  
"That was quite a welcome back present." he grinned down at her. "But I think we better clean up here now you see my partner is one jealous lady." He kissed her back.  
"You don't say, my partner is the jealous type too."  
David pulled back looking at her very seriously. "You haven't been on this desk with anyone else have you while I was gone Miss Hayes?"  
She looked back at him just as serious. "Well just the three or four guys I started to interview for your position."  
They both then broke into laughter. " Yep, it's great to be back." David told her as he brushed her hair off her face. "I love you Maddie."  
She looked up and was almost blinded by the love and adoration shining from his green eyes. "I love you David."  
They both knew this was where they both belonged wrapped in each other's arms forever. Sure they both knew that they wouldn't see eye to eye on most things, they would still battle, argue and banter together but they would always make up in the end. They knew they needed each other. Their love was worth fighting for.  
To be continued? :) Yes, we think so!


End file.
